It Started With Elena's Crazy Plan
by qislovcf
Summary: It all started with Elena's crazy plan to ensure Klaus and Katherine wouldn't bother her life anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**It Started with Elena's Crazy Plan**

**Chapter 1**

"Are you out of your freakin' mind?" Caroline nearly got a heart attack when she heard what Elena asked her to do. She stared at her best friend's face, trying to find a hint of amusement on her face but she couldn't find it and that moment she realized Elena wasn't joking.

"You can't be serious Elena. I can't! I won't!" She started to panic. Just imagine she woke up this morning to find Damon lurking in her bedroom and read her diary which she's going to kill him later for doing that, and then her mom came home and ignores her as usual since she already knows what Caroline was and now Elena suddenly asked her to marry Stefan out of the blue. Can't her un-dead life become more dramatic?

Elena sighed and pulled Caroline to sit next to her. Caroline didn't argue and just sat next to her best friend who she thinks probably is going crazy right now.

"Caroline. This is the only way for me and Stefan to get our happy ending. Don't you want to see me happy?"

"Well yeah but I don't see how marrying your boyfriend will help you be happy", Caroline said mater-of-factly.

"First of all, we're going to fake my death. That would stop Klaus for ever searching for me again. Bonnie is going to put a spell on me so that I would look different to everyone except the people that I want to see the real me. Stefan is going to act heart-broken and all then you came in and hang a lot with him. In a few months, both of you fall in love and get married. That would ensure Katherine won't bother my family and everyone else will be convince that I really am dead", Caroline just listened carefully to Elena who's explaining her 'brilliant' plan and sighed. _Elena watch too many TV_, thought Caroline.

"So after you 'died' where are you going?"

"Bonnie will put the spell on me and Damon's going to bring me out of town until we are sure every threat is gone."

"So meaning you guys isn't going to be here for the wedding?"

"Yes", Elena nodded.

"Why do _I_ have to do this? Why can't Bonnie?" Caroline just doesn't get why _she_ of all people have to marry Stefan even though deep inside her, she didn't mind it at all but of course she wouldn't admit it.

"Because everyone knows Bonnie is madly in love with Jeremy. You on the other hand are relationship free right now. And everyone knows you and Stefan are close friend. The story will go better with you being the bride."

Caroline sighed as she knew Elena's words were true. The story will go _better_ with her as the bride.

"What if Katherine got crazier than usual when she found out that I'm going to marry _her _Stefan and decide to kill my mom, Matt and Tyler?" The last thing she wanted to happen is her love ones got hurt. Even though her mother hasn't really acted like her mother these past few weeks and Matt and Tyler just acted like an ass, she still cares about them. She wouldn't want anything to happen to them.

"Don't worry. Bonnie will put a protective spell on them so that Katherine can't go near them", Caroline felt better hearing that her mother, Matt and Tyler is going to be safe.

"When are we going to start this plan again?"

"Tomorrow", Caroline jaws nearly dropped to the floor.

"What? And you only tell me now?" Elena couldn't do anything but smile innocently. The truth is she's way too excited about arranging the plan that she forget to ask Caroline.

"Sorry. I forgot."

"Ugh! You really are going to be the death of me one day Elena", Caroline growled in frustration and ran her hand through her hair.

"Is that a yes?" Caroline just nodded and Elena pulled her into a big hug.

"I love you Care. Don't worry, I'll make sure everything will go according to plan", Elena will never let Caroline or any of her love ones got hurt. Caroline had always been there for her and she's going to make sure her best friend will never regret helping her.

"Is Stefan okay with the plan?" Caroline asked as they broke the hug. Elena nodded with a smile.

"Yup. At first he freaked out a little but after _hours_ of convincing, he agrees." Caroline felt better knowing that the groom also agreed to it or else it's just going to be awkward.

"Let's go to the boarding house. We're going to have a meeting there", Elena said and the two girls walked away from Caroline's house and headed straight towards the boarding house.

Damon smiled as he heard Caroline's car parked near his house. Caroline must have agreed to the plan. _Great!_ Thought Damon and he started grinning when he saw Caroline and Elena walked in the boarding house. Elena went straight to Stefan and kissed his cheek. Damon couldn't help but to rolled his eyes. Caroline on the other hand just sat next to Bonnie and gave Damon a death glare.

"What's with the glare Barbie?" Damon acted dumb even though he knows why Caroline was acting like that.

"Oh don't act all innocent! You know what you did", Damon laughed as he sees the annoyed look on Caroline's face.

"Oh don't get all moody Barbie. I won't tell anyone what I read", he winked and Caroline just growled and looked away.

"You better not because I'm going to kick your fucking ass if you did", Caroline threatened Damon and Damon just smile like an idiot which really annoyed the hell out of Caroline.

"Damon, stop pissing Caroline off", Stefan sounded like father and Caroline couldn't help but to feel better that Stefan always stood up for her.

"Yes dad" Damn exclaimed and everyone laughed except for Caroline that is. Stefan sighed and sat down next to Elena.

"So is everyone ready for tomorrow?" Bonnie started the meeting.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Caroline asked Elena once more to ensure she knows what she's doing. Elena without hesitation nodded.

"Care, are you okay about all of this? You don't have to do it if you don't want to", the last thing on earth Stefan want was Caroline getting hurt by all of this. Caroline is his best friend. He doesn't want her to sacrifice her happiness for the sake of he's and Elena's.

Caroline nodded and gave Stefan a reassuring smile so that Stefan wouldn't felt guilty about all of this. He knew Stefan too well to know what he's thinking right now.

"How are you going to die Elena?" Jeremy finally spoke up after being quiet since he came to the boarding house with Bonnie.

"Damon's going to drive my car into a tree and make it as if it was an accident and the car would blow up. Damon's going to put a body in there and put some of my things in there making sure that it would look like it's me in the car", _it sounded like CSI now_, Caroline thought as she heard Elena's explanation about how she would 'die'.

"What about Jenna?" Caroline knew Jenna doesn't know about all this vampire things so what will Elena tell Jenna.

"We already told Jenna the truth last week", Elena said and everyone except Damon looked shock.

"You did what?" Jeremy didn't thought Elena would ever tell Jenna stuff like this.

"How did she react?" _probably freak the hell out_, Bonnie thought.

"She freaked out but Ric calmed her down and after a few hours she could accept it", Damon said and everyone except Elena looked at him.

"You knew?" Stefan couldn't believe that Damon knew this before him.

"Duh! I was there", his words shocked them even more.

"So Jenna knows about the whole plan?" Caroline spoke up.

"Yes", everyone just nodded. Stefan looked at Damon and Elena and makes a mental note to talk to the two masterminds later.

"Let me sum it all up. You're going to die tomorrow in a car accident then Stefan's going to mourn and act all heartbroken. That's when I show up and be his life support and after a few months, we fell in love and get married right?" They all nodded.

"And after that?" The drama couldn't just end like that. It's just so unreal.

"The both of you are going to act like a normal newlywed who's madly in love. After Damon and I are sure all the threats are gone, we'll come back and live happy ever after!" Elena chanted and at that moment Caroline thought Elena sounded like her.

"So in the end we'll get divorce and when someone asks us why, we just said that we're not suitable for each other and find someone else and live happily ever after too?"

"Exactly!" Caroline just sighed deeply. She's already regretting her decision but she knew there's no way to bail out of it now.

"Let's all go home and get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a very long day", Stefan suggested and everyone agreed with him and started walked away. Caroline was the first one to walked away and she just throw herself on her bed and tried to get some sleep since she didn't get a lot last night because Damon decided to go through her diary when the sun doesn't even shinning yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. This is my first Vampire Diaries fanfiction. Hope you like it.

**Chapter 2**

Everyone was up early in the morning for their little plan to ensure Stefan's and Elena's happiness. Caroline pulled her car from the driveway and parked her car next to Stefan's. Lazily she walked in the boarding house to saw no one but Stefan there drinking his morning coffee.

"Good morning!" Stefan gave her a warming smile and Caroline just smile back and sat next to him.

"You okay?" Stefan knew something was wrong with the baby vampire next to him.

Caroline looked up at Stefan and nodded a little. "I'm just a bit tired. Where's everyone else?" Caroline asked as she realized there's no one else in the house except for the two of them.

"They are already set out to start the plan."

"Without us?" Caroline couldn't believe Bonnie and Elena just leave her like this when they were the one who woke her up early in the morning.

"They said it was better if we just sat here. I need to act like the girl I love is dead and you need to comfort me remember? It's easier if we're here and get ready for the drama of our lifetime", Caroline nodded in agreement with Stefan.

"You want some coffee?" Stefan asked as he got up and was ready to go to the kitchen and make himself more coffee.

"That would be lovely."

"I'll be right back", in a few minutes, Stefan came back with two coffees in his hands.

"Here", he handed one of the coffee towards Caroline. She took it and smiled.

"Thanks", Caroline took a sipped of the coffee and she felt a lot better. A cup of coffee in the morning always makes things much better.

"How exactly are we going to pull this act off?" Stefan had to admit that he's not really a good actor.

"I have no idea", even though Caroline had always been good at acting, she still doesn't know how to pull this one off. Usually she only have to act so that she could mask the pain in her heart but not act like she just lost her best friend and have to comfort her best friend's boyfriend who's also her best friend. It's not an everyday you have to do something crazy like that.

The room becomes quiet for a while. Caroline just lay her head down while Stefan took another sipped of his coffee while his eyes wondering towards the blond vampire next to him. The first time he set his foot in Mystic Falls, the girl meant nothing to him. He even pushed her away when she wants to get closer to him but now, they are the best of friends. She really is a ball of sunshine once you get to know her more. Stefan felt guilty for being kind of a jerk towards her in the past. He only wants to see her happy so that the guilt will ease a little but things just kept getting worst. With Sheriff Forbes ignoring her since she found out what Caroline really was, Matt keep on giving her death glare since he thought she was cheating on him with Tyler and Tyler being a complete asshole towards Caroline because she couldn't accept him as more than a friend plus _this_! Stefan could only imagine the struggle she's been having and couldn't help but to felt guiltier.

"Care, are you sure you're okay?" He knew that Caroline would answer his question with a simple nod but he just got too asked. Maybe she would open up to him.

Caroline looked up and smiled as she saw the worry in Stefan's eyes. No matter what happen in life, she knew there's always Stefan there to save her or makes her feel better. Stefan was like her private superman. Always there when she need help. She owed him her life. When the world and everyone else turn their backs on her, Stefan was there to pick her up pieces by pieces and create the new girl she is now. If it wasn't for Stefan, Caroline would probably end up either dead or a monster running around draining people's blood now. She's thankful to have Stefan besides her.

"I'm fine Stefan. Don't worry", Caroline could imagine the stress Stefan's having right now and having to worry about Caroline is the last thing he needed so she decided to keep her feelings to herself. Stefan had helped her a lot and she doesn't want to bother him anymore.

"You don't have to pretend with me. Everyone would be upset if they through all that you've been through", Stefan knows that deep inside Caroline, she's dying. _If only I could make it easier for you_, Stefan thought.

"Stefan, I'm okay. I'm not girly little Caroline anymore remember? I can handle myself", never will Caroline let anyone see her weak side anymore. She won't cry and let anyone break her heart once more. The human Caroline and the vampire Caroline are definitely two different people. She used to be shallow, insecure and weak but not anymore. The world could come and try to bring her down but she will rise from the ground like a skyscraper.

Stefan admires the new Caroline. It's true. She's not girly little Caroline anymore. Sometimes Stefan felt that Caroline is a much better person than him. Stefan is just too full of 'what if' but Caroline did whatever she thinks right and stood by her decision without doubt. She's strong and brave. Not judgmental and most importantly, she's a great friend. Stefan now felt like a fool for thinking badly about her the first time they met.

The both of them exchanged smile and went back to the coffee Stefan made earlier. After an hour or so, Damon called and tells them that Elena is 'dead'. The both of them started to get ready to get a call from Sheriff Forbes and gave out the performance of their lifetime.

Damon looked at Elena's 'dead' body and acted as if he was too shock to say anything when deep inside of him, he felt like laughing so hard and roll down the floor. He can't believe their plan worked! All the stupid people of Mystic Fall who saw it believe it. _I should really be a director someday_, Damon thought to himself.

"I'm going to call Stefan", Sheriff Forbes took her phone and called Stefan. Damon could saw how the sheriff literally arranging her words so that Stefan could accept the news calmly. Everyone knows how much Stefan love Elena. He would take a bullet for her not that it would affect him since he's a vampire and a bullet won't be able to stop him.

"Hello", Damon heard Stefan answering the call.

"Stefan. This is Sheriff Forbes."

"Oh! What can I do for you sheriff?"

"I-I'm afraid I have some bad news for you Stefan", Sheriff Forbes try to control her urge to cry. She knows the news would probably kill Stefan.

The line were quiet for a while than Stefan slowly took a deep breath as if he was trying to calm himself before the painful truth came. "What's wrong?" Stefan finally said. Damon couldn't help but to grinned to himself. _He's a great actor_, Damon had to admit it.

"It's about Elena."

"What?" Damon heard the panic in Stefan voice and had to bit his lip so that he won't burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry Stefan but Elena is dead" tears poured down Sheriff Forbes's eyes. Damon was taken aback by the scene. He had always known the sheriff as a strong woman but seeing her right now, it reminds him that she really is a woman.

The line went quiet once again. It took a while before Stefan 'manage' to gain his conscious back. Damon suddenly felt annoyed and rolled his eyes. _Stefan is always so dramati_c.

"Whe-where is she?" The stuttering makes the act much more believable.

"At the morgue down the station. I suggest you came here to identify her body even though I doubt you could."

"W-what do you mean?" _And now his voice is shaking! What a drama!_ Damon thought.

"Come down the station and I'll explain."

"Okay", the line went dead.

Damon quickly put up his sad/shock face again when Sheriff Forbes turned around to face him. "Stefan's coming", she announced and Damon nodded.

"I hope you'll be able to comfort him", after she said that, Sheriff Forbes tapped Damon's shoulder softly and walked away. Damon was definitely shocked by her actions. Sheriff Forbes was never really fond to him even though they used to be a great friend so it was kind of shocking especially now that she knows what he really is. _Guess she really is a woman after all._

Stefan walked in the station looking all shocked, heartbroken and tears were in his eyes. Caroline was with him and she kept trying to comfort Stefan. Damon couldn't help but to smile as he find the scene very amusing.

"Damon! Where's Elena?" Stefan grabbed Damon's collar and shook him. Damon was shocked with Stefan's acting. If he didn't know better, he would have thought this was real.

"She's in the morgue", he said and Stefan ran towards the morgue.

Damon looked at Caroline giving her what-was-that look. She chuckled a little then put up her drama face once again and ran after Stefan. Damon watched the two. Stefan was crying silently and holds Elena's hand while Caroline stood beside him and holds him to give him her strength. Damon felt as if he was watching some romantic movies that Caroline would love.

Sheriff Forbes walked up and stood next to Damon and watched those two. She just couldn't hide her tears anymore and cried. The pain in Stefan's face really makes her felt worst. She knew how much Stefan loves Elena. It makes her felt much way worst when she was her daughter stood strong there next to Stefan helping him coping with all of this. Caroline was always good at masking her pain. Even though she looks strong, inside she must be dying. The Sheriff couldn't stand it any longer and walked away. If only she knows all of this was just an act.

After a while, the three of them went home leaving Jenna, Alaric, Jeremy and Bonnie for the second act. When Damon arrived, Stefan and Caroline were already laughing like crazy. Damon smiled and sat next to Stefan.

"Did you see how people look at us? They were literally heartbroken seeing us in the morgue", Caroline said between her laugh.

"Yeah. I couldn't believe they fall for our act", Stefan laughed harder. It's been a while since he had a good laugh like this.

"Watching you guys was like watching a fucking movie! Even I _almost_ get fooled by your acting." Hearing Damon's words send the two to a hysterical laughter. If _the_ Damon Salvatore almost got fooled, then that proves how good they were.

"We should really try our luck in film industry", Caroline said and Stefan agreed.

"Who knows? I could actually one day become Brad Pitt and you'll be Angelina Jolie" the three of them laughed at Stefan's words.

The two joked around more about the acting with Damon watching their every move. It amuses Damon on how they talk without even realizing he was still in the same room as them. Damon had to admit that his little brother looked so happy every time he's with Caroline. It was as if the human Stefan is back. The Stefan Damon really love is here once again. Of course he loves his brother now even though he would _never_ admit it but the old Stefan was much more lovable. The old Stefan was _his_ baby brother and Caroline brought out that Stefan. Not even Katherine or Elena could do that. Guess Caroline has a special touch on Stefan.

"Where's Elena?" Caroline asked Damon as she and Stefan finally finished laughing.

"At Bonnie's. Bonnie had put the spell on her early in the morning and let her parents think she's a friend from somewhere far so they let her stay there. We're going away tomorrow."

"This is so not fair! You guys got to have fun while we have to do everything here", the blond vampire pouted like a little kid. Damon and Stefan had to admit that she looks so cute like that.

"It's not like we're having fun. We're going to ensure there are no threats anymore and if anything happen, just call us and we'll be there", Mystic Fall is always full of threats and Damon knows they're going to need him since Stefan and Caroline isn't as half as strong as him.

"Please take care of Elena Damon. I'm counting on you", even though Stefan knows that Elena is going to be safe around Damon, he still have to remind his brother to take care of her. It's Damon we're talking about here. Who knows what he'll do.

"Don't worry. I can take care of her better than you can", both Caroline and Stefan rolled their eyes when they heard Damon's full-of-confidence words.

"I think I should go home. I need some rest", Caroline started standing and was about to walked away when Damon suddenly hold her hand.

"What?" _I'm so tired Damon. I don't want to handle things with you right now, _Caroline said to herself.

"Stay here. You were supposed to be Stefan's life support remember? He just lost his girlfriend." Damon reminded her about her job. Caroline growled in annoyance.

"But I want to sleep!" She couldn't help but to complained like a little kid.

"You can sleep in my room", Stefan suggested and Caroline smiled.

"Thanks Stef!" And in a blink of an eye, Caroline was gone. The both Salvatore brothers smile. Caroline can be really cute sometimes. No one could ever hate her. She's just adorable. But why were they such a jerk towards her before?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Thank you for your lovely reviews. I will do my best to keep on doing a good job. Here's a new chapter. Hope you guys like it and keep the reviews coming.

XOXO

**Chapter 3**

Goodbye was harder then Elena thought. She looked at her friends, family and her boyfriend. Even though they could still contact, Elena knew it would be very long before they could actually meet each other again. With Klaus and Katherine, two most deadly vampires is set out to kill her, it would be a while before they actually stop looking for her and accept the fact that she is dead. She could only come home again once they are completely assured about her safety.

"Take care of Stefan will you?" Elena whispered in Caroline's ears as they hugged.

"I will. Be safe."

"I'll come back for the wedding", Caroline giggled a little. Elena had change her mind about not going to the wedding.

"You sure you want to see me marrying your boyfriend?"

"As long as you take care of him, I don't mind", Elena said as if she was joking and Caroline just smiled. If only she knew the real meaning behind it.

The two broke the hugged and Elena went to Damon car. After their last goodbye, Damon and Elena zoomed off leaving Mystic Fall. Caroline looked at everyone. Jenna was sobbing in Alaric's arms. It must be hard to be away from Elena when she was the one who take care of her all these years.

"We need to go to Elena's funeral now", Jeremy informed as he looked at his watch.

"Let's go", Bonnie said and all of them headed towards the cemetery and got ready to put another act of their lifetime.

The funeral went smoothly. Jenna really did cried like Elena was really dead. Jeremy cried a little while holding Bonnie who's letting out tears worth a river! Alaric just tries to comfort Jenna. Stefan on the other hand let out brokenhearted tears that really convince everyone Elena is really dead. Caroline stood next to him comforting him while letting out a few tears out herself.

While they were acting, both Caroline and Stefan sense the presence of Katherine herself and some other vampire that they suspected it to be Klaus people. Stefan doubled up his act with a very painful yearn for Elena. Caroline has to munch her lip to prevent herself to laugh.

After the funeral ended, everyone went home and Caroline make a quick stop at her house to take some things. She realized that her mother was there so she went to look at her. Caroline was shocked when her mother hugged her as soon as she lays her eyes on her.

"I know I've been a terrible mother to you for the last few weeks and I'm sorry about it honey. I'm just too shock about everything. You understand it right Caroline?"

"I understand it mom", Sheriff Forbes let out a relief sighed. She would kill herself if her daughters hate her. She might not show it but Caroline is her everything. Human or not, she will always be her little girl.

"You must be really shaken by Elena's death. I'm really sorry about her Caroline", Caroline just nodded. Suddenly she felt guilty for lying to her mother.

"I'll be fine mom", Caroline said as she pulled away from the hug. Sheriff Forbes looked at her daughter with sad eyes.

"You don't have to hide your tears honey. I know you're dying inside", Caroline felt happy knowing how much her mother knew her despite the fact they rarely spend much time together.

"I have to be strong mom. Stefan needs me."

"Yeah. He really needs someone right now. Poor kid, he looked almost lifeless yesterday."

"I'm going to stay at Stefan's house for a while if you don't mind."

"It's okay. You can go. Stefan needs you more than me."

"Thanks mom!" Caroline beamed and hugged her mother once more. Truthfully, she misses her mother by a lot. How much she wishes things was different.

"I'm going to work. Lock the house when you're going okay?" Caroline nodded at her mother after they broke the house.

"I should be going. Bye!"

"Bye mom!" After her mom was out, Caroline ran upstairs and went to get a few things like some clothe and books and walked out of the house. After tossing the stuff in her car, she drove towards the boarding house.

Caroline knew Katherine was in the house as she pulled over the driveway. The cool thing about being a vampire is you can smell someone even from miles away. Caroline thinks for a while about getting in the house or not and decided to heard the conversation before deciding what to do next.

Carefully, Caroline made her way towards the door and listen intensely to the conversation Katherine and Stefan currently having.

"I heard my look-alike is dead. Good riddance!" Caroline swore if she was there she would have slapped that bitch.

"I don't want to talk to you Katherine. Just get lost and never come back", Stefan sounded tired, weak and heartbroken. _Good acting Stef_, Caroline cheered in her head.

"I won't go if you won't come along."

"Even if you're the last person left on earth, I still wouldn't come with you", _haha! In your face bitch!_ Caroline grinned.

"Aww Stefan. No need to act all bitchy with me. I know you want me. That's the only reason why you date Elena. Because she looks exactly like _me._"

"That's what you think. Elena is nothing like you. She's selfless, caring and kind. You're on the other hand is a monster who knows nothing about love!"

"Oh Steffie. You fell in love with this monster once remember?"

"Yeah and I regret it my whole eternity", _another points for Stefan! _Caroline couldn't help but to felt excited about it.

"Sooner or later, you will come back to me Stefan. You just wait", Caroline could imagine Katherine smirked.

"Dream on!" Stefan hissed.

After a few useless words from Katherine, Caroline heard Katherine disappear using the back door. Caroline carefully walked in the house and found Stefan flopping down the couch looking rather annoyed with Katherine's visit.

"I heard the conversation. It seems like she's going to work harder to get you now", Caroline said and sat next to Stefan.

"And this is what I'm worried about", Caroline looked at Stefan as he ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Why?"

"Because she's going to after you once she sees us got closer like how we plan", he doesn't want anything to happen to _his_ Caroline.

"Don't worry Stefan. I can take care of myself", Caroline tried to assure Stefan even though she knows that there's no way she could survive if Katherine decide to kill her one day.

"Starting from now on, you're going to have to stay close to me. Got that?" Only with Caroline close to him, Stefan could ensure Caroline's safety.

"Yes sir!" She did the salute thing and Stefan lips grew into a smile. Caroline always knows how to make him feel better.

"So what are we going to do today Mr. Salvatore since my mom already approve that I stay by your side as long as you need me?"

Stefan's head jerked up and he looked shock. He thought Sheriff Forbes was giving Caroline the silent treatment ever since she found out Caroline is a vampire. Caroline smiled as she saw Stefan's reaction.

"My mom and I talked earlier. She said she was sorry for acting like an ass the past few weeks and let me stay here to accompany you at all time so that you won't suffer alone."

"Really? Wow!"

"Yeah. My mom seems to rather have a soft spot for you now. Maybe your acting touches her soul or something."

"I really should be an actor", Stefan exclaimed and they both laughed.

"I'm sure you'll have tons of awards if you were one", even Caroline couldn't denied the fact that Stefan is fucking awesome actor plus good looking. She could imagine that Stefan will become her favorite actor if he was one.

"It a shame that the job is too much of attention. If it wasn't, I would have done it now", getting too many attention is the last thing a vampire need. People will eventually realize he was different.

"Yeah. It's a shame", Caroline once thought she could be a superstar and act in many movies but now that dream of hers are no longer valid.

"So, what are we going to do today? I'm bored!" Everything is just way too gloomy today for Caroline. She needs something fun so that it would cheer her day up.

"Want to watch some movies?" Stefan suggested.

"Sure!" Caroline beamed. She always loves to watch movie.

"Let's go up to my room", Caroline nodded and they went upstairs towards Stefan's room. Caroline flopped on Stefan's bed and let him do all the choosing movie stuff.

"What movie do you want to watch?"

"Anything will do. You choose."

Stefan looked at his DVD's collection and run down them for a while deciding what movie they should watch. While searching, Stefan's eyes lay on the Twilight Saga: Eclipse DVD that belongs to Elena. They wanted to watch it but never get to and Stefan knows how much Caroline enjoy that movie so he pulled out the DVD and put it in the DVD player.

Stefan pushed the button play and flopped down the bed next to Caroline. "What movie did you play?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Twilight Saga: Eclipse"

"Are you sure you want to watch it?" Even though Caroline loves that movie, she doesn't want Stefan to watch it just because of her.

"Yeah. I want to see how this vampire everyone seems to be crazy about", Elena, Caroline and even Bonnie seemed to love this movie so Stefan wanted to know what so great about the movie.

"Suite yourself!"

They watched the movie quietly. Stefan was trying to understand how the vampire in the movie is and did a check up on how different it is with the real world. Caroline on the other hand enjoyed it like crazy. She watched this movie for hundred times and even read the book but she still couldn't get enough of it. It might be silly since she's a vampire now but Caroline just couldn't help herself. She's in love with Jasper. Most people would go for Edward or Jacob but not Caroline. Edward is too mushy for her and Jacob is too impulsive. Jasper on the other hand was perfect. Caroline envies him since he can pull off the expressionless face.

After a while, the movie ended and Caroline gave his full attention towards Stefan waiting for him comment and reaction about the movie. Damon hate it since he hate Edward's character and he said Bella is just way too pale and boring for him to watch. He didn't understand why Edward is head over heels for Bella.

"So how was it?"

Stefan thought for a while then said "It was ok. They still put the fact that vampire is super strong, super fast and super everything but there's one thing I don't understand."

"What is it?"

"Why sparkle? Seriously. It's just so amusing. And that Edward guy is way too attached to that Bella girl. She's not even hot for God sake!" Caroline grinned in the thought Stefan sounded like Damon there.

"Hey, it's true love. Edward didn't fall for her because she's hot, she's hot because Edward loves her", how much Caroline wish things like that would happen to her.

"Guess so but still, do you need to be _that_ in love? I could only imagine how Elena would be if I was _that_ in love with her."

"Stefan, you literally are _that_ in love with her", Caroline said it thinking it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"No I'm not!" Stefan defended himself.

"Yes you are. Do you know how you look at Elena? It was as if you willing to give your everything for her if she asked for it."

"I do?"

"Yes! That's why _everyone_ in this town is worried about you when they knew Elena is dead. I overheard one of the teacher said to Jenna at the funeral that she's worried you would kill yourself because you wouldn't be able to accept the fact Elena is dead."

"Are you serious?"

"Mmhmm!" Caroline nodded and Stefan couldn't help but to laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Caroline looked at Stefan as if he was crazy.

"Guess I'm just as bad as Edward huh."

Caroline smiled. "Well you're better than Edward. If this was Twilight, Edward would _never_ agree with stupid plans like this even for the happiness of himself. He's just way too attached to Bella. Though I believe Bella is way too attached to Edward too but still, he wouldn't have agreed with a plan like this. You on the other hand agreed. That shows that you are different from Edward. Plus, you don't talk like that guy. Edward talks as if he was whispering to a fucking wall while you talk like a normal person _and_ you're _way_ better looking than him."

"If you had to choose between Team Edward and Team Stefan, who will you choose?" Stefan needed to hear her answer.

"I would stand by Team Stefan just like how I've been doing all this while", Stefan couldn't help but to smile. He knew that no matter what happen, Caroline will stick besides him. Even if it would mean sacrificing her own life. The thought of that scares him. He never wants to let Caroline sacrifice her life for him. He would rather die than live without her.

"Let's watch another movie!" Caroline's words woke Stefan up from his thoughts. Stefan got up and took out some DVD and put it on. He went back to his place and looked at Caroline's who's focusing on the TV. _Caroline Forbes, don't you ever dare to leave me._


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! To all my lovely readers, I have a question to ask you. Since I'm new here and all, how do people usually answer their reviews? I feel silly for asking this but help me! But thank u for all your lovely reviews! Keep em coming. I'm loving all of it.

This is a new chapter. Hope u like it

XOXO

**Chapter 4**

It's been 4 months since Elena's 'death' and Mystic Fall was peaceful than usual. Everyone was living their lives normally. Somehow everyone accepted the fact Elena was gone and now everything falls on Caroline's hand. Elena was in charge with the decoration for prom but now Caroline had to do it all. Also she has to take charge for year book, some project that she should done it with Elena and also taking Elena's role as Jeremy's big sister. Truthfully she has run out of hands by now but thanks to Bonnie, Alaric and Stefan, things are much easier for her.

"Hey Care!" Tyler, the guy who hasn't spoken a thing towards her for _months_ suddenly greeted her. Caroline looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What?"

"Nothing but why are you talking to me?"

"Why not?"

"Uh, you hate me remember?" Tyler smiled and shook his head.

"I never hate you. I just hated myself for loving you too damn much", Caroline felt bad now. She had no idea how in love Tyler was with her.

"Ty, I'm sorry", she knew how it feels to love somebody who doesn't even love you. It hurts and Tyler must be in a great hurt. If only she could make him feel better.

"No need to Care. It's not your fault", Tyler smiled reassuring Caroline that he's fine now.

"So, I heard you and Stefan are a _thing_ now", Caroline laughed at Tyler.

"Since when you're into gossiping?"

"Since you're not around to hang out with me anymore."

"Well we're just friends. Stefan and I are _just_ friends", a part of Caroline said that because it was a part of the act but another part of her said that to convince herself. Lately she's been hanging out way too much with Stefan that it started to mess up her head and heart once again.

"I don't think so. The way he look at you doesn't state that 'we're just friends' thingy."

"What do you mean?" _How did Stefan look at me?_ Caroline wondered.

"He used to look like Elena like he's ready to die for her but with you, it's an upgrade. It seemed like he would kill himself if anything ever happens to you which sum up how much in love he is with you", Caroline gasped hearing Tyler's words.

"Does Stefan really look at me like that?" The worries suddenly build up in Caroline. She doesn't want Stefan to do anything stupid for her. Guess she has to make sure nothing will happen to herself or else Stefan would kill himself for it.

"Yup but it's a good thing too. I don't have to be worry about you since I know Stefan will take care of you. Plus, Stefan is much fun now. He used to look like the world is going to end. Now he's fun", Caroline giggled and Tyler smiled. The werewolf is happy to see his blond vampire is happy now. If Stefan can make her happy, then he's going to let Caroline be with Stefan. That's the only thing he can do for her after being such an ass towards her for the past few months.

"Well glad to know that I'm doing something right."

"You did a good job sticking next to Stefan helping him through Elena's death", Tyler felt an idiot for not being there for Caroline.

Caroline smiled and hugged Tyler. She knows Tyler too much to know that Tyler must be feeling bad about himself right now. "Thanks Tyler. For coming back as my friend. No need to feel bad about yourself for not being able to be there for me when Elena died. I can handle myself", Caroline pulled away from the hug and smiled at Tyler.

"Thanks Care. I need that."

"You're welcome. I better get going now. Stefan needs me. See you around Ty!" Caroline waved goodbye and skipped her way through the hallway. Tyler couldn't help but to smile at the sight of Caroline. _I'm glad we're friends once again Care_, Tyler looked at Caroline once more and disappeared in the crowd of students.

Stefan was hanging with Bonnie and Jeremy at the cafeteria while his eyes wondering around searching for Caroline. He hadn't seen her since morning and it worries him. He had been hanging out with Caroline all this while and it just felt wrong not having her next to him. Stefan felt rather like Edward from Twilight now for being _too_ attached to Caroline.

"Hey!" Stefan smiled as soon as he saw Caroline sat next to him. How much he felt relief to see her again especially with those smile she always have when she's happy.

"You look happy. Care to share why?" Bonnie said as she realized Caroline in a very good mood today.

"Tyler and I are back on our friend base", Caroline explained and everyone smiled. It's good to have Tyler on their good terms. They could use a werewolf to watch their backs.

"I'm happy that you guys are friends now", Jeremy couldn't help but to let out a relief sighed. Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline looked at him in confused.

"This means I could get back with Tyler. He's my only friend and when he was acting like a dick towards you Caroline, I had to stop being friends with him leaving me without a guy friend except for Stefan and Alaric. So I'm glad that you're back on good terms with him", Jeremy explained.

"What's wrong with hanging out with me and Ric?" Stefan asked as if he was a bit hurt by Jeremy's statement.

"No offence Stefan but the both of you are not really fun to be with though I have to admit you are much fun now than before", the girls laughed along Jeremy while Stefan just pouted.

"I want to go and see Tyler. Catch you guys later", Jeremy stood up and kissed Bonnie before he walked away.

"Guys", Bonnie turned around to see Caroline and Stefan once Jeremy is gone.

"Hmm…" the two gave Bonnie their full attention.

"The _whole_ school… scratch that! The whole _town_ has been asking me about you two. Can't we stop this acting and move to part two. I'm sick of lying!" Bonnie said in annoyance which send Caroline and Stefan laughing.

"Bonnie, we've been practically lying since Elena 'died' remember?" Bonnie growled as Caroline reminded to her the fact.

"Well I'm tired of it. Can't we just say that you're dating and then get married so that Katherine and Klaus will be sure Elena is dead then Elena could come back and have a happy ending with Stefan so that I wouldn't have to lie anymore?" Lying was really not one of Bonnie's favorite pass time.

"Maybe we should cut the chase now and move to the next chapter. I am getting tired of people asking me about _us_. Even Tyler asked about it", Caroline looked at Stefan asking for his opinion.

"I'll call Damon and talk about it", Stefan took out his phone and walked away so that he could have some privacy talking to his brother.

Caroline turned to Bonnie and smiled as she knew Stefan was far enough so he couldn't hear their girl talk. "Can you tell me something Care?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure. What?"

"You seriously don't realize how Stefan looks at you?" Caroline sighed as it is her _second_ time this day someone asked her a question like that. _First Tyler, now Bonnie!_ Caroline thought.

"Bonnie, we've been through this before. There's _nothing_ and there will _never_ be anything going on between me and Stefan. We're just acting for the sake of Elena here remember?"

"I know Care but I can sense something in Stefan has changed. He's the carefree Stefan now for God sake. He rarely talks about Elena and he doesn't even get affected by the fact Elena is roaming around the world with _Damon_. You have to accept that _maybe_, Stefan feels something for you", the witch knows how Caroline felt about Stefan and she also realized how Stefan felt about her though Bonnie knew the fact Stefan is Elena's boyfriend, she just want all her friend to be happy like her. _Elena has Damon, _Bonnie thought.

"I don't want to talk about this now Bonnie. Elena is out there and the threat is still here. We need to focus on saving Elena", Caroline said and Bonnie just nodded. They _do_ need to focus on saving Elena. That's why they were all stuck in this lies at first place.

Stefan came back to the cafeteria after talking to Damon in the phone. The two girls stared at him waiting for his answer about should or shouldn't they move to the next chapter. The truth is both of them are getting tired of this part one of their lies.

"They said we can move to the next chapter", Stefan said and the two girls squeaked in excitement.

"So how are we going to break this news to all of the people of Mystic Falls including Klaus and Katherine?" Caroline looked at the both of them waiting for some answer.

Stefan looked around than spotted few of the girls in Caroline's cheerleading team who obviously use gossiping as their life support and he grinned. Stefan looked at Caroline and Caroline cocked and eyebrow at the sight of Stefan grinning.

"This is how we break the news", Stefan said and pulled Caroline up. Caroline was a bit shocked but stood up in front of Stefan.

Stefan's grinned turned into a wide smile as he wrapped his arms around Caroline's waist pulling her closer to him. "What are you doing Stefan?" Caroline hissed softly making sure only Stefan heard it.

"Breaking the news", and before Caroline knew it, Stefan's lips already crashing on her lips. At first Caroline hesitate but in the end she gave in to the kiss. Stefan couldn't help but to smile as Caroline kissed him back.

The whole cafeteria cheered for them. Bonnie who was shock at first ended up cheering too. _I knew it!_ Bonnie felt proud that she was true all this while.

After a while, the two broke their kiss and smiled. Caroline felt like she was in heaven the moment Stefan's lips landed on her's. Stefan felt as if his heart would explode in happiness when Caroline kissed him back. The two gazes into each other eyes and just enjoy the moment too much that they didn't realize a pair of eyes were watching them in rage.

"Caroline Forbes, you're dead!"


	5. Chapter 5

Thank u 4 all the reviews.. u guys r awesome.. keep it coming and if u guys have any suggestion or comment about the story, just tell me okay? Here's a new chapter.. Enjoy!

XOXO

**Chapter 5**

Stefan dropped Caroline at her home after school. After giving Stefan a light kiss on the cheek, Caroline walked in the house and headed straight towards her room. Tossing her stuff on the floor, Caroline lay down on the bed with a smile on her face. She just couldn't believe what just happened. Stefan Salvatore, the guy of her dream just _kissed_ her. Her stomach fluttered as the image Stefan kissing her appeared in her mind. _God he tasted like cherry lip gloss!_

"I see someone's in a good mood today", a voice said and Caroline jerked up to see Katherine sitting on the couch in front of her bed.

"You know, you should be more aware of your surroundings. Someone might just kill you while you lay happily on the bed thinking about _my _Stefan", Caroline could sense the threat in Katherine's voice.

"What do you want Katherine?" Caroline hissed as she put her guards up.

"The same thing I want with Elena", in just a few second, Katherine had knocked Caroline unconscious.

Caroline woke up a few hours later in the old Lockwood cellar. _Great!_ Caroline sighed as she realize there's no way she's going to survive this one. Caroline tried to break loose from the chain but she wasn't strong enough to do it. Katherine must have poisoned her with some vervain.

At that moment, Caroline prayed Stefan would come and safe her. She doesn't want to die again. At least not for another 20 years or so. Dying once was hard enough, twice might make it all worst. _Stefan, help me!_

Stefan was driving towards Caroline's house when he suddenly felt as if something was wrong. He speed and when he arrived at Caroline's place, he just barged in to find the house empty. Stefan quickly pulled out his phone and called all the people he thought would possibly know where Caroline is but no one had any idea about it. Not even her mother. _This is not good, _Stefan thought.

Bonnie did a locator spell to find Caroline and found out that she's in the old Lockwood cellar. Stefan quickly made his way there as soon as Bonnie told him. All the way towards the cellar, Stefan couldn't stop praying to God that Caroline will be safe. He can't live without Caroline. If anything happens to her, Stefan had no more reason to live.

Katherine walked around Caroline and shoots her a few more wooden bullets. Hearing the screamed Caroline let out as the bullet hit her bare skin makes Katherine smiled. She always hated it when someone's take something that belongs to her. Especially this blond dumb baby vampire in front of her. There's nothing special about this bitch but yet Stefan is head over heels for her.

"You know, I get why Stefan is in love with Elena. I mean the girl looks exactly like me and all but you, why you? You're nothing but a piece of rubbish!" Caroline clenched her teeth in rage and pain. She swore to God once she gets out of the chain, she'll ripped Katherine's throat out.

"I might be a piece of rubbish but guess I'm better than you since Stefan loves _me_ and not _you_", Caroline was still able to give out some nasty comment even though she's dying in pain.

Katherine hissed and shoots another bullet straight to Caroline's neck. Again, she screamed in pain. "Don't try my patience blondie. You won't like it when I'm mad", Katherine said and just when she's about to shoot another bullet in Caroline's body, Stefan came out of nowhere and pinned Katherine on the wall.

"Hurt her again and you're dead!" Stefan growled.

"You can't kill me Stefan. I'm much stronger than you", Katherine smirked. She knows there's no way Stefan could kill her.

"I can't but I can always do this!" Stefan injects a needle full of vervain in Katherine's body and Katherine fell down the floor unconscious. Stefan was glad he had called Damon for an advice first before barging in the cellar.

"Care", Stefan quickly let Caroline out of the chain. It hurts Stefan to see Caroline in such bad state. Her whole body is bleeding cause by the wooden bullet Katherine shoots.

"Stefan!" Caroline wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck. Only God knows how happy she was when she saw Stefan pinned Katherine on the wall.

"I'm sorry Caroline. I wasn't there to save you."

"No. You did save me and thank you for that", if Stefan hadn't come, she would probably be a dead meat now.

"Come on. Let's get the hell out of here", Stefan scooped Caroline up and brought her home leaving the unconscious Katherine locked in the cellar.

Stefan putted Caroline down on his bed as they reached the boarding house. He slowly pulled out one by one the wooden bullet in Caroline's body. She winced in pain a little and just braves herself for the pain that soon will be gone. After a few minutes, Stefan was able to get the entire wooden bullet out and Caroline's wound was healing slowly.

"I'll get you some blood", Stefan said and went down to get some blood bag. He quickly ran upstairs and handed the blood towards Caroline.

Caroline took it with a smile and shoved the blood down her throat. It took her a few bags of blood to feel better again. Once Caroline finished, Stefan cleaned up the blood bag and let Caroline take a shower in his bathroom. She must felt uncomfortable in those clothes.

As Stefan get rid of the blood bag and let Caroline shower, his phone rang. Stephan answered it as soon as he saw Damon's name appeared on his cell phone screen.

"How's Caroline?" Damon asked in concern. Barbie might not be his favorite person in the world but he had to admit that he cares about that girl.

"She's fine. Maybe a bit shaken up by it but she's fine", _thank God!_ Stefan thought.

"What did Katherine do to her?"

"She shoots her with wooden bullet. Her whole body was full of it when I save her."

"That bitch really asks to be killed. First Elena and now Caroline. We need to do something about her Stefan", Damon doesn't want anyone else to get hurt. If they could get rid of Katherine, than one threat is gone which will make things easier for them.

"I agree with you but what can we do. Katherine is stronger than us. I can't do this alone and there's no way in hell I'm letting Caroline get near her again", he won't let Katherine hurt Caroline again. Never!

"I'll come back and we'll end her together."

"What about Elena? We can't bring her back just yet. Klaus men are still wondering down the town. They will catch Elena's scent and knew it was her as soon as she step her foot in the town", Stefan and Caroline had realized their presence ever since Elena's funeral.

"I'll send her to some of my friends and make sure they take care of her while we get rid of Katherine together."

"Sounds like a plan. When are you coming?" _The sooner, the better,_ Stefan thought.

"Tomorrow."

"Great. See you tomorrow", Stefan hung up and put away his cell phone. Stefan turned around and was about to gone upstairs when he saw Caroline coming down.

"Hey, you okay?" Stefan asked Caroline. Caroline nodded and smiled.

"I kinda stole your shirt. Hope you don't mind", Caroline said shyly. Stefan looked at her wearing his shirt that couldn't even cover her knees. He couldn't help but to smile. The image Caroline wearing _his_ t-shirt really pleases him.

"It's okay", Stefan smiled and Caroline sat down the couch. Stefan walked towards her and did the same.

"Stefan, thank you for saving me back there. If it wasn't because of you, I would probably be dead by now", Stefan looked up and saw the tears in Caroline's eyes. She must have been really scared when Katherine chained her up in that caller.

"Come here", Stefan wrapped his hands around Caroline's waist pulling her into his embrace.

"I promise you, I won't let anything happen to you ever again even if it kills me", Caroline looked up and saw the seriousness in Stefan's face. She quickly turned her body around and hugged Stefan.

"Promise me that whatever happens, you won't leave me", Caroline couldn't bear the thought of leaving without Stefan anymore.

"I promise", with that they smiled and just enjoy each other company. Stefan promised himself that he would not let anyone hurt _his_ Caroline anymore. Even if it kills him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Damon dropped Elena at one of his trusted friend house and asked her to take care of Elena for a while. After he said his goodbye's he drove straight towards Mystic Fall. All Damon thought about while he was driving was how to put a stake in Katherine's heart. He had enough with that bitch. She needs to be eliminated now before more harms come their way.

When Damon arrived at the boarding house, the place was still quiet. Damon took that as Stefan is still sleeping so he went to Stefan's room to wake him up but was shocked to see Caroline snuggling peacefully inside Stefan's arms. _Hmm… interesting. Wonders what happened while I'm gone,_ Damon thought at the sight his brother sleeping with his girlfriend's best friend next to him.

Thinking that maybe those two need more rest considering what they've been through yesterday, Damon made his way towards Bonnie's house. She always knows all the good gossip in Mystic Fall. Knowing that he'd been away for a long time, it would be good to catch up with all the things that are happening in the town.

Damon knocked on Bonnie's door a few times and Bonnie opened it looking shock to see Damon on her doorstep. "Hey Judgy!" Damon smiled and walked in before Bonnie invited him.

"What are you doing here? Where's Elena?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm here to help Stefan kill Katherine. Don't worry. Elena is safe. I ask a friend of mine to take care of her while I'm gone", Damon explained than sat on the couch in the living room.

Bonnie sighed in relief that her parents were out of town so she walked towards Damon and sat next to him. "So, what's going on with St. Stefan and Barbie?" Damon went straight to the topic.

Bonnie looked up at him and gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Oh please don't tell me that you don't know anything about those two."

"What do you mean Damon?"

"When I arrived at the boarding house this morning, Stefan was sleeping with Caroline snuggling next to him. Stefan _never_, I repeat, _never_ let any girl sleep on his bed except for Elena. To top it all, yesterday, when Stefan called me, he seemed really pissed off with Katherine for hurting Caroline. He even agreed to kill Katherine when all this while he wouldn't so what's up judgy. You're Caroline's best friend and Stefan also seems to believe you so you must know what's going on here."

Damon waited for Bonnie to respond and Bonnie just sighed as she realized she couldn't lie to Damon. Even if she wanted to, Damon would easily pull it out of her.

"Caroline had always love Stefan but she kept it deep inside of her because Stefan is Elena's boyfriend. Stefan on the other hand starts to have these feelings towards Caroline. Yesterday, after you approved him to move to the next chapter of the act, Stefan kissed Caroline in the middle of the cafeteria. I also believe that's why Katherine kidnapped Caroline and torture her", Damon couldn't help but to smirked. He had always known Stefan had this _thing_ with Caroline but never get the chance to find out more.

"You better not tell Elena about all of this", the last thing Bonnie needed is to be stuck between her best friend's fight.

"Don't worry. I won't", _Elena wouldn't even mind it even if I do_, Damon thought as he knew the real reason behind Elena's plan.

"So how do you guys plan on killing Katherine?" Bonnie asked Damon trying to change the topic.

"Easy. Put a stake in her heart."

"You do know that Katherine is much stronger than you right?"

"So? I've fought with stronger vampire before and won. I can do it again with Katherine", Bonnie just shook her head hearing Damon's usual over-confident speech.

"Suit yourself then but try not to get killed. I would feel bad that it wasn't _me_ who put a stake in your heart", Damon grinned hearing Bonnie's words.

"Don't worry witchy. You'll have your chance to kill me", the two just smiled.

Stefan woke up to see a beautiful blonde sleeping inside his arms. Seeing Caroline peaceful like this really made Stefan's day. Slowly he touched Caroline's hair that seemed to be glowing as the sunshine hits it. _She's an ange_l, thought Stefan.

Caroline move a little then opened her eyes to see Stefan smiling at her. _Am I in heaven?_ Caroline asked herself as she realized how handsome Stefan looked like in the morning with the sun shining at him.

"Good morning", Stefan said.

"Morning", Caroline yawned a little then smiled.

"Feeling better?"

"Mmhmm. Thanks to you", Caroline said and Stefan smiled widely.

"Oh God! Stop with the skinship in the morning will ya?" Damon voice suddenly rang and the two shoot up from the bed.

"Damon! You could give me a heart attack if I have a heart!" Caroline said as she slowly took a breath trying to calm herself down.

"Well it's a good thing you don't have one", Damon said and walked down signaling the two to came down too. Stefan and Caroline looked at each other before heading straight downstairs where Damon was already waiting for them.

When the two was down, Damon couldn't help but to stare at Caroline's delicious legs. He didn't realize it before that Caroline was actually wearing Stefan's t-shirt.

"Seems like someone had a great night last night", Damon commented and both Stefan and Caroline realized what he was talking about.

"It's not what you're thinking Damon. Stefan brought me back here after he save me from Katherine. Since I don't have anything to wear, I took Stefan's shirt and wear it after I take a shower", Caroline explained and sat down on the couch with Stefan next to her.

"Whatever you say Barbie though I have to comment, your legs are awesome", Damon grinned and Stefan just growled.

"Perv!" Caroline hissed and Damon laughed.

"You know it babe."

"Why are you here Damon?" Caroline asked.

"And where's Elena?" The baby vampire realized that her best friend wasn't there with Damon.

"I'm here to kill Katherine for _you_ and Elena is safe. Don't worry. I asked my friend to take care of her while I'm gone."

"You guys want to kill Katherine?" Caroline looked at both of the Salvatore's brothers.

"Yes", they nodded.

"How are you going to do that?"

"Easy. Put a stake in Katherine's heart", Damon answered Caroline just like how he answered Bonnie.

"You do know that Katherine is stronger than you right?" Damon looked at Caroline like she's crazy.

"What?" Caroline asked in confused.

"Are you and judgy are some kind of freaky twin or something because you just said the same thing she said when I told her how I was going to kill Katherine", Caroline giggled and Stefan smiled as they heard what Damon said.

"Bonnie knew? When did you meet her?" Stefan asked.

"This morning. When I arrived, I saw the both of you still peacefully sleeping on the bed so I decided to stop by Bonnie's house to find out some Mystic Fall's gossip which was including the both of you."

"What gossip?" Caroline asked dumbly.

"You and Stefan kissed in the middle of the cafeteria yesterday", Stefan's and Caroline's eyes widened and Damon laughed when he saw their reaction.

"Calm down. I won't tell Elena. Hey, you guys have to do what you guys have to do for Elena's sake right? It's not like there's any feeling at all… right?" Damon eyed his brother and the baby vampire to see how they react to his words. A wide smile formed on Damon's face as he saw the two acted like they didn't hear anything and looked away. _They're in love,_ Damon thought.

"Um.. I think I..um.. I should go home. My mom is probably searching for me like crazy", Caroline startled as she tried to get out of the situation. Damon had to bite his lip to prevent the laughter that was building inside him.

"I'll-I'll send you!" Stefan quickly offered.

"Okay. I'll get my stuff", Caroline used her vampire speed to take her stuff from Stefan's room then walked out towards Stefan's car.

"I'll be back", Stefan informed Damon and walked out to send Caroline.

Damon looked at them from the window. He finally let out the laughter he's been keeping in him all this while. _Guess Elena's crazy plan work after all,_ Damon felt better knowing that. He never could confront Stefan if Elena's plan didn't work out.

The ride home was quiet for Caroline. She looked out on the window while Stefan focusing on the road. Caroline couldn't help but to felt guilty now. It wasn't just a kiss. There are some feelings involving. _Why do this always happen to me? _Caroline sighed. Stefan looked at Caroline. If Stefan still has a heart, it would be beating like crazy every time he saw her. Caroline just has this effect towards him that no one else has. Stefan knew it was wrong feeling like this when he still has Elena as his girlfriend but he just couldn't stop it. Without Stefan knows it, this 4 months hanging out with Caroline had made her his everything.

Stefan's car pulled over in front of Caroline's house. Caroline slowly turned around to face Stefan and smiled. "Thanks", she said.

"You're welcome."

"Are you going to kill Katherine today?" Caroline asked.

"I'm not sure. We have to track her down first", Stefan answered and Caroline nodded.

"Oh! Please be careful Stefan. I don't want anything to happen to you", she was really worried about him.

"I will", with that, Caroline walked out of the car and quickly ran into her house as she realized she wasn't really wearing any pants. Stefan laughed at the sight of it. _How could I ever not love you when you always put a smile on my face Caroline Forbes,_ Stefan thought to himself and drove away.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't updated the story for a few days. I was caught up with my graduation day and I'm happy to inform all of you that I just graduate high school! so here's a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. And thank you for the reviews. If you have anything to comment about my writing skills or just anything, just say it okay?

XOXO

**Chapter 7**

Damon and Stefan was lurking the Lockwood woods as they caught Katherine's scent there but guess they were too late when Katherine's scent banished along with her. The both Salvatore brothers sighed. Katherine is always two steps ahead of them. They don't know how she did it but she's always ahead of them. It makes catching her and killing her harder.

After hours of tracking Katherine, the two brothers decided to call it a day. All their hard work goes to waste as they couldn't even get close to her. Katherine knew the Salvatore brothers were trying to track her so she become extra careful so that they won't be able to caught up with her.

Damon poured some liquor in his glass and drank it as they arrived home. Stefan watched him and throws himself down the couch. "God I'm tired!" Chasing around Katherine's scent for one whole day really sends Stefan's body into exhaustion.

"We'll get her tomorrow Stefan", Damon said with full of ambition. They will catch her tomorrow. They had too because Damon is feeling rather empty without Elena on his side. Even though Damon wouldn't admit it, he misses Elena. Not seeing her face for one whole day really messes up his head a bit.

Elena pulled out her phone and called Caroline. She had been meaning to call Caroline ever since she found out Katherine kidnapped her and torture her but she never really get the chance too. Now that she is free, Elena quickly decided to call her and ask her how she's doing.

"Hello", Caroline's voice came from the other line after a few beep.

"Hey Care! What are you doing?"

"Elena! Oh God! I miss you so much!" Elena smiled as she heard Caroline's squeaked.

"I miss you too Care. Leaving with only Damon really makes me realized how much Bonnie and you meant to me", Caroline giggled from the other line.

"So how are you Care? I heard about what Katherine did to you from Damon. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Elena. No need to worry about me."

"How's Stefan?" Elena asked she realized it's been a while she actually talked to him.

"He's fine. Why don't you call him and talk to him. I bet he'll be thrill to hear from you."

"I'll do that later but now tell me what's going on there? I haven't been home for _ages_!"

"Well Mystic Falls is still Mystic Falls. Nothing has changed except for the fact _everyone_ knows about me and Stefan. Even the teachers are gossiping about us", Caroline laughed.

"You guys have move on to chapter two huh? So when's the wedding?"

"Whoa! Not so fast. Shouldn't we wait for another few months _then_ we could think about the marriage? It feels more _real_ that way."

"Nah! Just go for the wedding. No need to wait. _Everyone_ knows that Stefan is the marriage type", Elena wanted her plans to move on fast so that she wouldn't have to feel guiltier for everything she has done.

"But _I'm_ not!" Caroline protested.

"You're in love Care, remember? People do crazy stuff when they're in love."

"Yeah but FYI, you just died for like 4 months and a half, and your boyfriend already wanting to marry your best friend, doesn't that sound way to fast?"

"No Care. Please just marry Stefan as soon as possible. I can't stand the longing anymore. I have to see him once again", Elena used her pleading to make Caroline felt sympathy towards her.

Elena heard Caroline sighed and said "Okay.." Elena smiled and beamed "Great!" She knows her plan is going perfectly like she planned it. She just wished everything will work out for Stefan and Caroline.

Caroline putted her phone aside as she finished talking to Elena on the phone. Her messed up life is going to be way more messed up than before. She's going have to marry Stefan now. _Great! Like the kiss wasn't enough problems, _Caroline thought as she crashed her body on the bed.

"I'm such a messed up", Caroline said to herself and sighed even more. Her life had always been complicated and now, it's getting dramatic and stupid. She didn't even know why she agreed with Elena's crazy plan from the start.

Caroline was about to close her eyes and go to sleep to forget all the drama for a while when her phone rang once again. Lazily Caroline got up and reached for her phone. She smiled as she sees Stefan's name on her cell phone screen. Caroline hadn't seen him since the morning and she misses him like crazy.

"Hey!" Caroline couldn't help but to get excited about him calling her.

"Hey. Where are you?"

"Home. You?"

"Same."

"How's today? Did you catch Katherine?"

"No. We're going to try again tomorrow."

"Oh!" Caroline couldn't help but to felt disappointed. She was thinking that she might get a good night sleep tonight if Katherine is already been captured but guess she have to be extra careful tonight.

"Are you okay Care?" Stefan asked as he heard Caroline sighed.

"I'm fine it's just that I was planning to have a good night sleep tonight if Katherine was captured but guess that wouldn't be happening now."

"Is your mom home?"

"No. She said she wouldn't be home until morning", Caroline knows her mother's job had become a lot harder now that Katherine and Klaus people in town.

"I'll come and keep you safe tonight", Stefan offered.

"That's okay Stefan. I know you must be tired", even though Caroline wanted to say yes, she knows that Stefan is probably exhausted right now. She doesn't want to bother him.

"It's okay Care. I wouldn't be able to rest knowing that you're all alone in the house without protection", it's true. Stefan couldn't rest with Caroline's safety in his mind.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay then. Just come inside when you arrived. I'll leave the door unlock", Caroline finally give in.

"I'll be there in a minute", Stefan hung up and was about to go out when Damon walked in the living room giving him the where-are-you-going-in-the-middle-of-the-night look.

"I'm going to sleep at Caroline's house to night. Her mother won't be back till morning and with Katherine still out there thinking Caroline is my new girlfriend, I need to be there to make sure she's safe", Stefan explained and Damon nodded.

"You really care about her don't you?"

"She's my best friend Damon. Of course I care about her", Stefan said with the 'duh' look.

"Whatever you say brother", Damon smirked as he saw the confused look on Stefan's face.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I mean and you know what I mean", with that, Damon took off to his room.

Stefan stood there for a while trying to solve the puzzle Damon just planted inside his mind and give up once he couldn't. Without further waiting, he used his vampire speed and went to Caroline's house.

Caroline was reading some book when Stefan arrived. She quickly putted it down and smiled at the sight of him. "Hey!" She beamed. She really misses him and seeing him in front of her right now makes her felt a lot better.

"Hey", Stefan smiled and climbed on the bed next to Caroline.

Caroline felt save when Stefan wrapped his hand around her waist. Only Stefan was able to do something like that to Caroline. When Matt or Tyler did it, Caroline felt nothing but when Stefan did it, she felt safe even if the world is going to end. With Stefan around, she knows everything will always be alright.

"Elena called me", Caroline informed Stefan.

"Oh! What she said?" Though Elena was _still_ his girlfriend, Stefan rarely hears from her. Even when she called, they would only talk for a minute or so and then hung up. Things are awkward now between Elena and Stefan.

"She asked us to get married as fast as we could so that the threat will all be gone and she could come back into your arms again", the truth is, deep inside Caroline she doesn't want this to end. She doesn't want the threat to be gone so she could always have Stefan for herself but she knew that would never be possible. Besides, Caroline can't be a selfish bitch. She needs to think about Elena. Elena is her best friend. She would do anything for her sake.

"Oh", that was the only think that Stefan could say. He didn't want this to end. He still hasn't had enough of Caroline. He never will get enough of Caroline. He needed her to always be by his side. But Stefan knows that will never happen. He has Elena. And even if he left Elena, Caroline would never accept him. She wouldn't betray her best friend.

"What should we do?" Caroline looked up and asked an answer from Stefan.

"You decide. I'll go with your decision."

Caroline sighed. Again, everything fell on her hands. She really didn't want to end this but she knew she has to. Elena misses Stefan and Caroline need to put an end to all of this so that Elena could meet Stefan once more. In order to do that, they have to get married.

"I say let's do what Elena asked."

"Your wish is my command", Stefan agreed and Caroline smiled.

"I'm tired Stefan. Let's talk about everything in the morning okay?" Caroline was just way too exhausted now.

Stefan nodded and kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep. I'll be here to protect you." Caroline smiled and closed her eyes wishing everything will get better once she wake up tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for all the reviews and congratulations. Here's a new chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

XOXO

**Chapter 8**

"We're getting married!" Caroline informed Bonnie, Jeremy and Alaric that was hanging out at the boarding house. Damon who also heard it didn't react all shock so Caroline figured that Elena already tell Damon about it.

"Are you guys sure? I mean you only starting dating few days ago", Alaric said.

"Well Elena said the faster the better. She misses Stefan too much."

"But Care, won't people get suspicious since it's too fast", Bonnie spoke out her worries.

"Elena said Stefan is the marriage kind of guy so people will get it."

"But you're not", Jeremy let out. _That's what I said too,_ Caroline thought in her head.

"Elena said people will think that I'm just madly in love. That's all."

"That's what Elena said. What's your opinion?" Bonnie doesn't want Caroline to rush into things just because Elena asked her too.

Caroline took a deep breath then let it out slowly. "I think we should just do it. Elena sounded so sad last night. She said she want to see Stefan again so badly", Caroline saw Damon smirked as she finished her sentences.

"If you insists, then we'll do it", Jeremy wouldn't want to let her sister suffer for too long.

"What kind of wedding do you want Care?" Stefan asked.

"I don't mind. Let's just do it little and simple", _it's not like its real anyway_, thought Caroline.

"No!" Damon suddenly blurted out.

Everyone gave their attention towards the older Salvatore. Damon thought before he continues talking. He needs to come out with a brilliant excuse so that the wedding will be held like Caroline's dream wedding. Elena had asked him last night to ensure they would do the wedding just like how Caroline wished her wedding day to be.

"We can't do it like that because…because…uh! Because everyone knows Caroline would love to have a grand wedding! If we suddenly did it little and simple, they will get suspicious", Damon smiled at himself for being able to come with a great excuse.

"Damon's right. Practically the whole _town_ knows how Caroline's wedding dream was. She bragged about it when she was seven", Bonnie agreed with Damon. Caroline could just smile shyly. She _did_ brag about it to the whole town.

"Then we're going to plan Caroline's dream wedding", Stefan chanted and everyone nodded.

"What about the proposal?" Alaric looked at Stefan and Stefan looked at Caroline for an answer.

"There's no need to do a proposal", Caroline was embarrassed enough that she would have to talk about her stupid wedding dream to everyone here, she wouldn't want to add that up with telling them about her imagination on how she wanted to be propose.

Damon thought for a while and Elena didn't say anything about proposal so he just let Caroline decided what she wants.

"Are you sure Care?" Stefan asked once again.

"Yes", Caroline nodded and Stefan just accepted it even though he was going to do it anyway. He'll ask Bonnie later on how Caroline wanted her future husband to propose. Bonnie _always_ knows what Caroline wants.

"Okay, let's talk about when and where the wedding's going to be held first", Alaric suggested. They agreed and the girls thought about it for a while.

"What about we do it at your grandfather's vacation house Care", Bonnie gave her suggestion.

"Which one?" Caroline's grandfather has _a lot_ of vacation house.

"The one in front of a lake just outside Mystics Fall."

"That's brilliant Bonnie!" Caroline beamed. She had always loved that vacation house. Caroline remembered when she was nine, she imagine that one day she would get married with her prince charming at that house.

"Great! We have a place. Now we need a date", Jeremy said as he wrote down where the wedding will be held.

"What about on your birthday Care?" Stefan gave an opinion.

"My birthday?"

"Yeah. I mean it's in a month and a half. We'll have enough time to set everything up and it would be much special that way", Stefan wanted it to be special for Caroline so that even if everything ended, she would remember that day forever.

Caroline couldn't help but to smile. First because Stefan actually remembers her birthday, second for the fact that Stefan himself suggests that. If this was her true wedding, she would be so happy that she'll jump off a bridge.

"I would like that", Caroline nodded and Stefan smiled. Seeing Caroline all happy like this makes him happy too. Even if this wasn't real, he still wants it to be the best for Caroline.

"We have a date. What about decoration, dress, food, list guest and whole lot of other things that needs to be arrange for a wedding?" Jeremy looked up.

"I know a great wedding planner", Damon spoke up and everyone looked at him giving him the _how-the-hell-did-you-know-a-wedding-planner _look.

"What? I used to date her", everyone nodded as Damon did date a lot of women in the past.

"Gave me her number and I'll call her", _having a wedding planner would make things easier,_ Caroline thought.

"So we'll just let the wedding planner handle everything?" Jeremy asked and Caroline nodded.

"Thank God! I was worried that I need to help you guys putting up the decoration and all", everyone laughed at Jeremy.

"No worry Jer. All the decoration will be handle by the girls. Talking about decoration, are you girls doing okay with decorating the prom?" Alaric asked Caroline and her eyes widened.

"Oh my God! The prom! I forgot! Shit!" Caroline hissed. She took her stuff and stormed out of the house heading towards the school to start working on the decoration for prom which will be held in four days.

Everyone laughed at Caroline. She can be really cute when she gets all panic about something she totally forgot about.

"I better go and see if she needs help", Alaric stood up.

"I'll come!" Jeremy offered and two walked away to help Caroline.

"This house need more blood so I'm going to rob the blood bank", Damon announced and walked out leaving Stefan and Bonnie.

Stefan took this chance to asked Bonnie about how Caroline wanted her proposal to be. He wanted to make this a secret and let only Bonnie knows about it. Of all the people Stefan knows, Bonnie is one of the most trustworthy people in the world. She won't tell anyone about something if we asked her to keep it as a secret.

"Bonnie!" Stefan called and Bonnie looked up at him.

"What kind of proposal does Caroline want?" Stefan went straight to the point.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm going to propose to her."

"But Caroline said-"

"I still want to do it. I want to make this wedding as real as possible for her", Bonnie nodded as she understands why Stefan felt that way.

"Caroline like a romantic and open proposal. Like how her father did to her mother."

"What did her father did?"

"It was prom that time. Her father were crowned the prom king so when he was asked to give a speech, he asked her mother to marry him", even Bonnie had to admit that it was the sweetest proposal ever.

"Guess that's what I'm doing", Stefan decided.

"Are you serious?" Bonnie was kind of shock that Stefan would do that for Caroline.

"Yeah. I want this wedding to be special for her and I'll do just anything to accomplish that though I don't know how the hell am I going to be able to be crown the prom king. Maybe I'll just have to go up the stage and propose to her."

"Don't even think of denying this but you're love with her don't you?" Stefan looked at Bonnie and nodded. He can no longer keep his feelings towards Caroline a secret.

"I love her so much Bonnie that it's driving me crazy. I want her. I need her but there's also Elena. I couldn't hurt her. Not after all that she has done for me plus Caroline would never accept me. She would never betray Elena."

"You're right", Bonnie knows what Stefan said was true. Caroline would never betray Elena.

"So do you have the ring to propose Caroline with?" Bonnie asked dragging Stefan out of the topic that was crushing him.

"No. I was thinking that you would come with me so we could pick it together."

"Okay. Let's go!" Bonnie stood up handed him her hand. Stefan took it and stood. The two walked out to find a perfect ring to propose with for Stefan's Caroline.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! I might not be able to update for a few days since I have this family vacation stuff to attend so here I'm updating a new chapter. Hope you guys love it. And thank you for the reviews. I'll try my best to keep doing this story as interesting as ever.

XOXO

**Chapter 9**

Prom night finally come. The day every girl await for. Caroline and Bonnie chat and laughed while getting ready for the prom in Caroline's room. They couldn't believe that they were going to prom but a little sad not having Elena along with them. The two girls still would enjoy the night as they promised to do to Elena. Plus, their date was their dream date so they would probably enjoy it even if they don't want to.

"I can't believe we're going to prom!" Caroline squeaked and Bonnie laughed.

"After prom, graduation then we'll have your marriage. Doesn't it sound like Caroline's fairytale dream?" Bonnie said and Caroline nodded.

"If only everything is real", Caroline couldn't help but to sighed. Bonnie looked at her blond best friend in sympathy. _If only things was easier for you._

"Well let's not get moody tonight", in just a blink of an eyes, Caroline was able to switch on the happy Caroline back.

"What time will the boys arrive?" Bonnie asked as she got a glance Of Caroline's watch.

"9. Why?"

"We better get ready to go since its 8:55 already."

"Okay", the two girls started to do some last minute checked up on their makeup, hair and dress. After a few minutes, they heard the house bell rang. The two squealed a little then let Caroline's mother opened the door.

Caroline heard her mother opened the door letting Jeremy and Stefan in. her mother told them to wait for a second than called out for the girls. Bonnie walked down first and Caroline could imagine Jeremy jaws dropped on the floor as he saw how hot Bonnie is in that blue dress.

After Caroline let out a giggled, she walked down the stairs as graceful as a princess can be. Stefan looked up as he heard the footstep coming down and was captivated by the sight of a breathtaking beauty in front of him. Caroline was wearing a blue dress and her blonde curly hair was let loose. Stefan grew a smile on his face as Caroline was right in front of her taking his arms.

"You look beautiful", Stefan compliment and Caroline giggled happily.

"We need to take some picture!" Sheriff Forbes raised the camera. The four teenagers laughed and got ready for the photo shoot.

After countless of pictures taken, Sheriff Forbes finally let them go. The four of them slide in the limo and laughed at how excited Caroline's mother was. Caroline felt happy knowing that for once her mother acted like how parents should. Every parent would be taking tons of pictures of their son or daughter on their prom night. Glad her mother did the same.

When the limo stopped in front of the school, Jeremy walked out and helped Bonnie out the Stefan walked out and helped Caroline. As they walked side by side with their partners, every eye landed on them. Some show amazement, some show jealousy but they didn't care about it. The night was for them to enjoy. Who care what everyone thinks about them.

Caroline and Stefan walked in the gym where the prom was being held side by side. As soon as they stepped into the gym, they become the center of attraction. Caroline could hear the whispered coming from the students. Caroline giggled as she heard people saying they look perfect together. Stefan who also heard it smiled. Caroline is perfect for him.

The two walked until the spotted Jeremy, Bonnie, Alaric and shockingly Damon who was forced to be a chaperone by Alaric. He said he would die of boredism if Damon didn't come. Damon just had to agree and come along with him. Even though they don't admit it, Alaric and Damon are best friends. They always stood beside one and another no matter what happen.

"You look hot!" Caroline giggled as she saw Damon's expression.

"Thank you."

"How come you weren't this hot when we were together?" Damon let out a _this-is-unfair_ growled and Caroline giggled once again.

"Sorry Damon. Caroline is only allowed to be hot when I'm around", Stefan said as he wrapped one arm around Caroline's waist.

"Whatever", Damon said as he got annoyed and walked away. The five of them burst into laughter as they know Damon is probably pissed off. He has the tendency to get annoyed when he knows he just lost something good.

"I probably should calm him down", Alaric walked away following Damon.

"Care to dance with me?" Stefan offered his hand towards Caroline as she giggled and took it.

The two went to the middle of the dance floor and dance while talking, laughing and having fun. Stefan wanted this night to be memorable for Caroline. He knows how much prom meant to a girl and he was set to ensure Caroline had the best night in her whole life.

Caroline enjoyed the night having her friends and Stefan plus Damon besides her. With all that's been going on her life, it felt good to loosen up a little and have a relaxing fun for once. She had to enjoy the night since she practically dreaming of this day since she was six. Prom is one of the biggest days in a girl's life other than her wedding day.

Caroline seemed to be the center of attraction for boys that night. Literally ever guys asked her to dance with them. Caroline just accepted it and dance with them since she knew Stefan wouldn't mind it. Having all this attention for once in her life really made Caroline felt like a princess. Usually it's always Elena who got this kind of attention. Not once she ever thought it would happen to her.

After a few more dance with the guys in the school, Caroline sat on one of the table where her friends were at. Bonnie and Jeremy took off for another dance while Stefan was dancing with one of Caroline's cheerleading girls. She didn't mind it. It's not like Stefan would ever get interested with those girls.

Caroline was about to stood up to take some drinks when Tyler came with two drinks in his hands. He handed one towards Caroline and she took it and smile as a sign of thank you. After swallowing the liquid down her throat, Caroline felt fresh once again.

"Thanks Ty", Caroline looked up and smiled at him.

"Anything for a beautiful lady like you", Tyler sweets words send Caroline giggling again. She's been giggling all night and it rarely happens in Caroline's life.

"I'm happy to see you having a time of your life with your prince", Tyler eyes Stefan and Caroline's smile grew wider.

"Thanks Ty. I am happy with Stefan", to think about it, Stefan always makes Caroline happy. Even when he didn't do anything other than standing around.

"See! I told you that Stefan loves you", Caroline nodded when she remembered their conversation about it.

"Well I wasn't sure that time. Plus I'm scared of messing up our friendship with going through things like that. That's why I said nothing."

"I'm glad Stefan decided to kiss you."

"I'm glad too", though the truth is the kiss kinda messed up her head a bit, she still glad he did it.

Caroline and Tyler talked for a bit. Since they haven't talk for a while, it feels only fair if they did some catching up a bit. Caroline was so glad that her relationship with Tyler had gotten better. Having a werewolf at your side as allies will come really handy one day.

As they were talking happily, their attention was caught by the teacher standing on the stage. _Guess_ _it's time for prom king and queen_, Caroline thought as she was the teacher holding an envelope. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and gave their attentions towards the teacher.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your night but we finally come to the climax of the night. I'm going to announced the prom king and queen so I hope everyone's ready for it", everyone cheered and the teacher smiled. She opened the envelope and let out a sad smile.

"Usually people will announce the prom king first but tonight I'm going to announce the prom queen first. Even though she's not here with us anymore, let give out our best cheer for this year prom queen, Elena Gilbert", the room let out a cheer which led into a silent tribute remembering Elena's who's now 'gone'.

Caroline couldn't believe everyone voted for Elena. She felt touched but at the same time she wanted to laughed her ass off knowing that Elena was still living happily at Damon's friend's house. Caroline really wanted to laugh but she kept her sad look as she realized Tyler was there next to her. Tyler put one arm around Caroline's shoulder signaling he was there for her. That moment she felt bad for lying to him.

"Now…" The teacher once again caught their attention and the sadness in air loosens up.

"I'm going to announce this year prom king…" she looked at the envelope once again and put up a happy smile.

"Congratulation Mr. Stefan Salvatore!" Caroline couldn't help but to laughed. She looked at Stefan who seemed to be taken aback by that.

Stefan carefully walked his way through the crowd and walked up the stage. The teacher put the crown on his head and everyone cheered. Caroline felt proud that the guy everyone thought was her boyfriend was up there being crowned as the prom king despite the fact he wasn't her boyfriend.

The teacher handed Stefan the microphone to let him give out some speech. Stefan took it and smiled at the teacher as a sign of thank you than turned around to face the crowd once again. "Uh..hi everyone!" Stefan exclaimed and Caroline laughed at him.

"Um.. I really have no idea how this prom king giving out a speech thingy is so bear with me here", everyone laughed and Stefan loosen himself a bit before continue his speech. "As you guys know, I'm in love with someone here", Caroline eyes widened as he heard Stefan's word. Every eye in the room landed on her. _What the heck is he doing?_ Caroline thought as she smiled nervously.

"If you guys still don't know who's the girl that's been driving me crazy lately, let me introduce to you Caroline Forbes, the most beautiful thing on earth", Caroline felt as if she was going to cry in happiness when she heard Stefan's soft words introducing her to the whole school.

"Everyone know her right? She's crazy, funny, kind and thoughtful though sometimes she could be a neurotic control freak on crack but she's _my_ neurotic control freak on crack", the room went aww at Stefan. Caroline giggled seeing the reaction.

"What I'm trying to say here is… I love you Caroline Forbes. With my whole heart. Imagining a life without you felt like a torturing hell for me. I want you to besides me forever. I need you forever", Stefan said and slowly walked down making his way towards Caroline. Caroline was shock that she just froze on her place and looked at Stefan.

Stefan slowly kneeled down in front of Caroline with one leg and the room gasped. Caroline couldn't even do anything due to the shock. Stefan smiled and pulled out a ring and looked up at Caroline. "Caroline Forbes, will you marry me?"

Everyone stayed quiet waiting for Caroline's respond. She was too shock to say anything. It took her on whole minute to register everything inside her mind but as soon as she knew what was going on, she smiled as widely as she could.

"Yes Stefan Salvatore. I will" the whole room cheered hearing Caroline's answer. Stefan stood up and pushed the ring into the finger where you should put your marriage ring on and smiled.

"Thank you", in a swift movement, Stefan already had Caroline trapped inside his arms and his lips landed on Caroline's soft lips once again. The first time they kissed, Caroline felt like there was sparks flying around. The second time they kissed, the sparks changes into a fireworks and Caroline smiled while leaning deeper into Stefan's kissed. Stefan Salvatore successfully makes Caroline Forbes as the happiest girl in this whole wide universe.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! Thank you for all your lovely reviews. I am so happy that you guys enjoy my story. To **iwantbirthdaycake, **I kinda agree with you with the unrealistic stuff. Hehehe.. Well I'm going to do my best on improving the story. So here's a new chapter. I hope everyone would love it.

XOXO

**Chapter 10**

Caroline woke up in the morning finding Stefan Salvatore next to her smiling sending the blond giggling happily. After what Stefan had done last night, Caroline felt as if nothing bad could ever happen to her ever again. Just imagine, Stefan, the guy of her dream, propose to her just like how she wishes to be propose. It was all crazy and exciting for her. But deep inside of her she knew everything was just an act. It was just another plot of the crazy plan.

"Good morning", Stefan said.

"Morning!" Caroline beamed and slowly got out of bed making her way towards the bathroom with Stefan watching her every move.

"So what do _my_ lovely fiancée wants to do today?" Caroline laughed hearing Stefan calling her _his_ fiancée.

"I have a wedding to plan. You on the other hand have a haunting-Katherine date with Damon", Stefan growled as he heard the word Katherine. He knew it would take all his time to track her down meaning he couldn't see Caroline for one whole fucking day and that really pisses him off. Especially when he has to do it with Damon, the most annoying haunting buddies of all time.

"I should be going then", Stefan stood up and gave Caroline a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing through the window.

Caroline walked down to the kitchen and saw her mother smiling at her while making a breakfast. Caroline was a bit shock to see her mother acting all motherly by making breakfast and wasn't even in her uniform. _Am I dreaming or something?_ Caroline scratched her head. Maybe she was dreaming since good things keep happening to her.

"Good morning Care", Sheriff Forbes greeted Caroline. Caroline smiled and sat down the table and looked at her mother trying to find out what's wrong with her.

"Why are you looking at me like that Caroline?" Her mother asked in confused.

"Uh nothing", Caroline shook her head. "It's just… why aren't you wearing your uniform?"

"I decided to take a leave and spend my time with my daughter who's also someone's fiancée now", Sheriff Forbes sat next to Caroline and stroke Caroline's hair like how she used to do when Caroline was little.

Caroline couldn't help but to felt very happy. It's been a while since her mother practically acting like her mother so when her mother now decided to act more motherly, Caroline felt like she could cry in happiness now. Somehow things worked out better for Caroline since she agreed to Elena's plan by marrying Stefan. Is it possible that Stefan is her lucky charm?

"I'm so happy for you Caroline. Stefan is a great guy. I'm sure he will take care of you better than I can", Caroline face softened and she hugged her mother.

"No one can take care of me better then you mom", her mother might not be the best mother in the world but Caroline love her just the way she is. It didn't matter she wouldn't bake her cookies for no reason, it didn't matter she wouldn't help her dress up for her first date. All Caroline knows is her mother loves her and that's all that matters.

Sheriff Forbes smile hearing her one and only daughter words. She is so thankful that Caroline still love her even after all that she had done to her. Sheriff Forbes knows how bad of a mother she is and Caroline had all the rights in the world to hate her but she didn't. In fact, she keeps on loving her like how every daughter would. Knowing that fact is like a _huge_ relief for Sheriff Forbes.

"So tell me how Stefan propose to you", Sheriff Forbes asked as they broke the hug. Caroline giggled at the thought talking about these things with her mother. She had never done it before.

"Well, he propose to me exactly how dad used to propose you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah mom. He was crowned the prom king so when he was giving out his speech, he tell everyone how much he love me then he propose to me", the scene of Stefan proposing to Caroline repeating itself in Caroline's head made her smiling like crazy.

"Stefan is really the sweetest thing in the world. I'm happy that he loves you with all his heart", Sheriff Forbes has realized how much Stefan loves Caroline when she saw how Stefan looks at her daughter. She truly is happy about it.

Caroline looked at her mom and smiled painfully. _If only everything was true. If only this wasn't a lie. If only Stefan loves me…_ Caroline shook away the thoughts as tears were building up in her eyes.

"So, have you thought about how, where and when the wedding is going to be held?" Sheriff Forbes looked at her daughter. Usually Caroline would have everything figure it out. She'd been practically arranging her dream marriage ever since she was four. Sheriff Forbes thought Caroline would have set everything up and her head.

"Um.. not really. Why?" Caroline lied. She couldn't possibly tell her mother that she had it all figure it out when Stefan only asked her to marry him last night. It would just sound bizarre.

"Care, there's no need to lie to me. I know you. You're my daughter remember? I figure it out that by now you already have everything set about the marriage in your mind", Caroline burst out laughing. Of course her mother knew that she already have a plan for the wedding. She'd been telling her mother about it ever since she was four.

"Well I was thinking about doing it at grandpa's vacation house. The one that has a beautiful lake as its view."

"That's a great idea!" Sheriff Forbes squeaked. She was excited about the wedding. Caroline is her one and only daughter. No matter what she is, Sheriff Forbes will always love her. Knowing that Caroline is going to get married with a guy she knew would be able to make her daughter happy makes her happy too. All she wanted was to see her little Caroline get her happiness and she knew this wedding will bring all the happiness Caroline ever wishes for. Sheriff Forbes makes a mental note to ensure the wedding will be the wedding Caroline would never forget her whole life.

The daughter and mother started talking about the wedding and even make some plans about it. Caroline was having a great time with her mother. She had never thought she would ever have this sort of talk and even enjoyed it with her mother. Her mother was usually all about the town safety and a wedding is just doesn't add up with that so she was really shocked about it. But still, Caroline enjoyed it. She wishes her relationship with her mother would improve starting from that moment.

Stefan and Damon walked around the forest still trying to catches Katherine by following her scent but every time they got closer, Katherine will always be gone. They did it for hours and finally the two brothers decided to get some rest for a while before continue their little hunting-for-Katherine mission.

Stefan and Damon sat down on the ground while leaning their backs on one of the trees. Damon looked at Stefan and thought for a while before starting a conversation with his little brother. He needs to know what Stefan really felt about Caroline. Actually, he already knew it since he practically live with her brother for 170 something years but he needed to be sure of it.

"Where did you sleep last night and the nights before?" Damon asked and Stefan turned around to look at his older brother.

"Caroline's house. Why?"

"Oh. No reason. It's just that you've been hanging out with Caroline a lot lately."

"Well, she is the only one I can hang out with since Elena 'died' remember?"

Damon nodded. "But you didn't have to sleep with her", Damon blurted out.

"I wasn't sleeping with Caroline. Well I am but not _that_ kind of sleeping. I was just trying to protect her incase Katherine decided to stop by again", well partly about it was true. He did want to protect Caroline but the main reason was he wants to spend all the time he has left with Caroline before this entire act ended and everything's back to the way it was.

"Oh really?" Damon cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Really", Stefan just looked away. He knew Damon would realize he was lying if his brother looked at his face.

"Oh baby brother. You don't need to lie to me. I know everything even when you didn't tell me. I live 170 something years with you so I know you well enough to know that you're lying."

Stefan sighed. Damon's got a point there. He did live with Damon for 170 something years so he would definitely knows him well enough to know what was going on with him. No use lying to him anymore.

"I'm in love with Caroline. There! I said it", _finally,_ Damon thought as he grinned.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

Stefan looked up at me. "I don't know", he sighed and putted his hands on his face. _He must be feeling like shit right now, _thought Damon.

"Why don't you just go for it?"

"Are you crazy? What about Elena? And even if Elena is fine with it, Caroline would never accept me. She would _never_ betray Elena", Damon nodded in agreement with Stefan. Caroline would never ever betray Elena and Damon know it. He had to talk to Elena about it and arrange a plan later.

"I think I'm going crazy here. All this feelings I had to keep to myself is driving me insane! I want to let it out but-but I just can't! Urgh!" Stefan was really having a damn hard time trying to control his feelings for Caroline. Damon felt bad for his brother. _He must love Caroline damn much that it kills him inside_, Damon thought.

Stefan just sat quietly at his place while thinking about Caroline. Her smile, her laughter, her words, everything about her is making Stefan crazily in love with her. He wanted to just take Caroline, tell her that he loves her and kiss her like it was the end of the world. The thought make Stefan happy but then Elena's face appeared and the guilt took over. He couldn't do that to Elena. Not after what she had done for him. _Stefan Salvatore, what have you got yourself into? _Stefan sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating this story for a few days. I've been caught up with the stupid little drama I had in my life. So here is the new chapter. Hope you love it. Thanks for all the reviews! I love em!

XOXO

**Chapter 11**

Elena was talking to Allison, Damon's friend when her phone rang. She looked at the caller's ID and couldn't help but to smile when he saw Damon's name. "Hey", Elena said as he answered the call.

"Hey beautiful", Damon's voice rang from the other live which cause Elena's smile grew wider.

"How's Mystic Falls?"

"Exciting!"

"What happen? Tell me?" Elena wanted to know more about what's going on there.

"Well your boyfriend just admitted to me that he loves blondie", Damon informed and Elena eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"Thank God!" Finally she could get over the guilt. The truth is the only reason why she set up the plan was to get Stefan and Caroline together. That way, she doesn't have to feel guilty for loving Damon. Yes. Elena Gilbert is in love with Damon Salvatore. More in love then she ever was with Stefan. Stefan was a great boyfriend. He did everything for Elena and that's why she ignored her feelings for Damon but she couldn't any longer. She also realized that Stefan was in love with Caroline but wouldn't admit it because of her. That's when she decided to come up with a plan to get Caroline and Stefan together.

"Don't get to happy yet", Elena was confused by Damon's words.

"Why?"

"Stefan said to me that he couldn't go for his feelings because he still has you. He said even if you let him go, Barbie would never accept him because she would never betray you and I think Stefan's right. Barbie would never betray you", Damon pointed out and Elena nodded. _Yeah. Care would never betray me,_ Elena thought.

"So what's your plan?" Damon knew Elena will come up with something. She always does. That's why Damon loves her.

Elena thought for a while. What could she do? What will make Caroline admit that she loves Stefan and just go for it? What? Hum… _Wait! I know!_ Elena smiled as she knows what she's going to do to make Caroline and Stefan finally get together.

"I know exactly what were going to do." Elena said proudly.

"What?"

"I'm going to come back."

"Huh?" Damon was now lost.

"If I comeback after all the threat is gone, Stefan has to go back to me right?"

"Yeah…"

"Caroline might not want to admit that she loves Stefan but Stefan couldn't keep his feelings to himself anymore. It's driving him crazy. He will eventually blow up and confess to her. It'll be hard to say no once she founds out his true feelings for her."

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Yes Damon. Caroline is my best friend. I know her. She's only hiding her feelings inside because she doesn't know Stefan loves her", the doppelganger knows her best friend very well. She might be a new improve Caroline but she was still Caroline. Love is her weakness.

"And if that doesn't work?"

"We'll have to just tell them the truth", _there's no other way,_ Elena thought.

"Can you handle the hatred?" The older Salvatore doesn't want Elena to suffer being hate by her love ones. Damon is okay with it. He lives his whole immortality through it but Elena wasn't and Damon doesn't want her too.

"I deserve it Damon. In fact, I think it'll be a worthy hatred when I get to bind two hearts becomes one. I'll do anything to see Caroline and Stefan happy."

"I'm glad to call you my girlfriend", Damon said proudly. Elena was everything Damon wasn't. She's brave, selfless and caring.

"Uh, I'm still Stefan's girlfriend", Elena said matter-of-factly and she heard Damon groaned in annoyance.

"Well we have to change that soon!"

"Yeah."

"I better get going now. Don't want St. Stefan came in the house and found out that I've been talking with his girlfriend secretly behind his back."

"Okay. Bye Damon."

"Bye. And I love you", Elena chuckled and hung up.

Damon looked at his phone and smiled. Talking to Elena always lift up his spirit. Now what Damon has to do is wait for Elena's instruction before going forward with their plan. How Damon wish the plan would work. He couldn't bear thinking that Stefan might hate him when he found out the truth. Even though Damon Salvatore never admits it, he loves his little brother. With all his heart actually. After all that he had done for him, Damon didn't want to hurt him anymore and to do that, he had to make sure Stefan get the only thing that could make him happy and that is, Caroline Forbes.

Damon was putting away his phone when Stefan walked in the house with Caroline by his side. The older vampire smiled seeing the two talking and smiling happily.

"Hey baby brother and future sister-in-law", Damon had a smirk on his face and the two ignore him and sat down the couch.

"So what did you and your mother talked about?" Stefan asked Caroline.

"A lot of stuff but mostly about the wedding. She is so excited about it", Caroline smile when she remember how great it was spending the day with her mother.

"Your mom is okay about you marrying Stefan?" Damon was shocked to hear that.

"Yeah. Actually, she was really happy about it."

"I thought she hates vampires."

"Not anymore. She even said that Stefan was exactly the guy she would be more than happy to hand her daughter too."

"Guess you're going to be Sheriff Forbes favorite son-in-law huh Stefan", Damon said and Stefan smiled while nodding.

"I'm actually loving the idea being her one and only lovable son-in-law", Stefan knew that it is hard to get on Sheriff Forbes good side so he was more than grateful that the Sheriff would accept him.

"So how did the haunting-for-Katherine go?" Caroline asked and the two brothers just frowned. Caroline nodded as she knows the answer already.

"There's no way we'll be able to catch her", Stefan pointed out and Damon nodded.

"Then what should we do now?" Caroline asked.

"I think it's better if you move in here blondie", Damon suggested and the other two looked at him and consider his suggestion.

"Damon's right. I could protect you from Katherine that way", Stefan actually love the fact that Caroline would be beside him all the time.

"What about my mom?" _I don't think she would like it_, Caroline thought.

"I'll talk to her about that", Stefan felt rather confident about it since he found out how much Caroline's mom likes him.

"Then it sets. You're going to live here and I'm going back to Elena. Don't want to leave her unprotected for too long", Damon stood up and stretches a little bit.

"I'm going to sleep. Don't do anything naughty", Damon winked at them and speeds up to his room leaving Caroline and Stefan alone at the living room.

"So, what should we do today?" Caroline asked. She was feeling rather bored now.

"Um… what about we have fun today?" Stefan suggested. It's been a while since they had some _real_ fun.

"And what would that be?"

"You're up for some one-on-one combat with me?" Stefan raised an eyebrow at Caroline.

The vampire Barbie smirked. "Prepare to get beat Salvatore", said Caroline as she stood up and headed for the door.

"Not a chance Forbes", Stefan smirked as he followed the younger vampire.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! New chapter. Hope you wll love it. Thanks for the reviews. Keep it coming okay?

XOXO

**Chapter 12**

The one-on-one combat between Caroline and Stefan went on for _hours_. Stefan would win most of the combat since he's much older and stronger than Caroline. Plus, he's a guy. He has more advantage than the vampire Barbie. Caroline would whine about how unfair the fight was every time Stefan wins and Stefan couldn't help to adore her even more. The image of Caroline pouting makes Stefan smiled widely. That's why he always tries harder to win.

When it's time for Caroline to win, she jumped and clapped her hands happily like a little girl who just got a new set of Barbie's house. Stefan fell madly in love with the Barbie every time she did that. It was just way too adorable and lovable. If it was up to Stefan, he wanted to scoop Caroline up and kiss her right there, right now but he knew better about the things he should and should not do. No matter how much he long for the incredibly soft lips, he just couldn't do it. There's still Elena to think about.

_Elena_. The moment that name invaded his mind, he felt guilty. Guilty for loving Caroline when he was still Elena's boyfriend. The girl sacrifices everything for him. He couldn't just leave her and take her best friend instead. That is just unfair. No matter how much Stefan Salvatore loves Caroline Forbes, he would never betray Elena Gilbert. His loyal girlfriend. At least that's what he thought.

"That is so unfair!" Caroline whined as Stefan pinned her on the ground.

"Vampire fighting isn't fair Care", Stefan pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it", the blond girl was now annoyed.

Stefan looked at her face. Every inch of her face was so beautiful for Stefan. She was indeed a beauty that was shinning along with the sun. How is it one girl could be so beautiful, sweet, cute, hot and sexy at the same time? It just doesn't make sense to Stefan. Doesn't make sense at all. That's why her face is in his mind every single day. Not once did it ever leave it.

Stefan's eyes stopped wondering on Caroline's face and focused on her soft kissable lips. Gosh! It was like lips of an angel. Somehow her lips were drowning him in and before both realized what was happening; Stefan's lips were already on Caroline's. The vampire blondie was taken aback for a while but kissed back eventually.

The kiss less for a few seconds but it felt like forever for the both of them. The whole universe seemed too slowed down the moment Stefan laid his lips on Caroline's. It wasn't a kiss of lust and desire but it was full of passion and love. In a word, it was meaningful. The most meaningful kiss both Stefan and Caroline had ever experience. Stefan had to admit that even though he had been around for more than hundred years, he never had a kiss so meaningful like that. It was magical! Like a true love kiss or something.

"Eew! That is disgusting!" The two jerked up as soon as they heard someone commented. Caroline's eyes widened as she saw who it was. Katherine.

Stefan pulled Caroline behind him and stood defensively in front of the girl. "Try anything and I swear to God I'll kill you", Stefan hissed.

Katherine let out a mocking smirk. "You can't kill me. I'm much, _much_ stronger than you and your little Barbie fiancée", the evil vampire was so sure about it. In fact, she doubts that Stefan would ever have the heart to kill her. The guy loves her for centuries. He will never _ever_ kill her.

"Maybe they can't but if you add me into the equation, we might be able to end your little pathetic life", Damon walked out from one of the trees and headed straight towards Stefan and Caroline. He couldn't help but to smirked when he saw how protective Stefan was over Caroline.

"Where did you come from?" Katherine asked.

"Didn't you see? From behind the tree", Damon pointed at the tree he appeared from and add a _'duh'_ look at the girl he once loved.

"I know that! What I mean what are you doing here?"

"Same as you. Watching the make out scene between Barbie and St. Stefan. Didn't you realize it? I thought you were _the _big bad vampire lady. Shouldn't your senses be better than me?" Damon raised an eyebrow somehow mocking the older vampire lady. Katherine growled in annoyance. There are times where Damon seriously got on her nerves but that's why she loves him. That's why she wouldn't let any girl come too close to _her_ Damon.

Katherine looked at the three of them and she knew that they were serious about ending her life. No matter how much Katherine hates to admit it, the two brothers are somehow stronger than her when they are together though they could never kill her. Hurt her, capture her, yes. Kill, never! The boys love her. They might not admit it but Katherine knew it. That's why both of them are head over heels over Elena in the past.

"Okay. This is boring. Steffie, let's just end Katerina Petrova here and go home shall we?" Damon said and the two moved closer towards Katherine to attack her.

Katherine didn't know what to do for once in her life. She had been caught up with her thoughts that her mind went blank for a while. But just as the future look dark for Katherine, she saw one light in it. The two brothers were so focusing on attacking her that they didn't realize Ms. Mystic Falls there was leave alone unprotected. She was her opportunity to get away.

With an evil smirked on her face, Katherine ran using her vampire speed towards Caroline. The blond was caught off guard and wasn't able to react. In just a blink of an eye, Caroline's was in Katherine's grip. The two brothers stop at once as soon as they saw Caroline was in her arms.

"Move closer and blondie here dies", Katherine threatened.

Stefan and Damon both exchange worried look before they turned back to Katherine and Caroline. "Don't hurt her!" Stefan pleads. He would die if anything happens to Caroline.

"Aww.. isn't that sweet. Steffie is begging for his fiancée. That makes me wanna rip her head even more!" Katherine was ready to kill Caroline. She hates seeing Stefan loving that blond bitch. It hurts her ego.

"_No!"_ Stefan cries and he fell on his knees literally begging to Katherine. Katherine stopped hearing the pain in Stefan's voice. Somehow she didn't have the heart kill the blond anymore.

Seeing Stefan now reminded her about how life used to be when she was a human. How she found her true love and loves him with all her heart. It reminds her how true love was. Mindlessly Katherine let go of Caroline.

The baby vampire ran into Stefan's arms as soon as Katherine frees her. "Care!" The male vampire holds Caroline tightly once she was inside his embrace. The only thing that exists in his mind was Caroline. He didn't care about anything else. Just Caroline.

Damon was shocked to see the little soap opera in front of him. It was more shocking when he found himself _enjoying_ it. I mean it's not every day you can see _Ms. I'm-Much-Stronger-Than-You_ fall for Stefan's cries and let the girl she hates go. _Guess she still have her humanity somewhere deep down that evil vampire lady she's been putting up all this while, _Damon smirked at the thought.

His smirk turns into a huge grin when he saw Katherine's expression while she looked at Caroline and Stefan. It was envy. No! Not that stupid jealousy stuff that she had been putting up for all centuries. It was more to longing. Longing to be love. Longing for someone to love her again. And most of all, she was wishing that it was her that was in Stefan's arms. It was _her_ that he loves. Not Elena, not Caroline but her.

Caroline felt save once Stefan's arms was wrapped around her. The moment Katherine got her hands on her, Caroline already prepared herself for the worst. Maybe her life would end there. Mentally, she said goodbye to everybody she loves. Matt, Tyler, Jeremy, her mom, her dad, Damon, Elena, Bonnie and Stefan, the rightful owner of her heart.

The baby vampire turned around to look at Katherine. Caroline knew right away what Katherine was feeling that time. It was the expression she always had. The envy and longing. She couldn't help but to feel sympathy for Katherine. Maybe all this while she had been putting up the big evil bitchy attitude was to cover up the little girl that was longing for love inside of her so that no one could hurt her. Caroline would know because she had been putting up that show all her human life. If it wasn't because Katherine killed her, she may still be putting up that show. _Guess I have her to thank for that._

Caroline pulled away from Stefan's arms and took careful steps towards Katherine. "Hey.." she reached her hand out and hold Katherine's hand.

Both Stefan and Damon was about to argue with her but stop when they saw Katherine looked up at her with no hatred at all. Just pain, loneliness and sorrow in her eyes. In a word, she was heartbroken. Something that no one would ever think Katherine Pierce would ever have. Klaus's jaws would probably drop down the floor if he found out about it. Scratch that! The whole world would act like that if they found out about it.

"I'm sorry", Katherine whispered that little words.

Both Stefan and Damon literally had a heart attack, if they had a heart when they heard Katherine's words. Katherine Pierce. _The_ Katherine Pierce just apologized to them. Damon thought he was dreaming and couldn't help but to slapped himself a little too hard. "Ouch!" He groaned in pain. Stefan who saw it couldn't help but to laugh a little bit but quickly shut his mouth when Damon sends him a glare.

"I need to go", Caroline was about to argue but Katherine was now gone. She had left dragging her broken heart along with her.

That moment, Caroline felt bad for her. Never once did she ever think that she would ever feel like this towards someone who had killed her once but here she is wishing to help her. Somehow looking at Katherine that time reminded of Caroline what she used to be. Lonely, insecure and afraid.

Everything makes sense now to Caroline. Now she knows why Katherine was so evil. Why she acted all so bitchy. It was all just an act so that no one knew the weak and scares her inside. Maybe she had been hurt a lot of time. That's why she decided to shut her humanity and acted crazy to scare people off. That way, no one could her. Well not until Stefan.

Guess Katherine's love for Stefan is pure after all. Caroline was sure that even Katherine herself didn't realize it until when Stefan cried to Katherine not to kill her. That moment the little girl that had been asleep all this while inside of her woke up. She was feeling hurt once again. Hurt because Stefan chooses someone else over her.

Caroline sighed. Another thing she had in common with Katherine now. Both were in love with the man that had his heart on someone else. And it was the same guy. Stefan Salvatore. The lady killer. He is just too kind and caring. That's what makes all girls go _aww_ over him. If only he knows his kindness only hurt them even more.

"Care", Caroline's thought stopped as Stefan's strong hand touched her shoulder softly. How much she loves it every time he touches her.

"Yes?" She turned around and smiles a little at him.

"Let's go home."

"Okay", she nodded and the three vampires made their way out of the woods. Their mind was still on Katherine. Caroline wished to help her. Damon wondered where she is going. Stefan felt guilty. He felt guilty for hurting Katherine. For the first time in his vampire life, Stefan Salvatore felt guilty for hurting Katherine Pierce and hope that he could help her.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everybody! I'm so happy that I got a job now! Hahaha! Well to celebrate me getting a job, I give you the new chapter of the stories. Hope you enjoy it and thank you very, very much for the reviews.

XOXO

**Chapter 13**

Caroline was hanging out with Bonnie that night after all the drama she had with the Salvatore brothers and Katherine in the woods. She was still shock and worried about Katherine. She must be so lonely. _Probably she's crying her eyes out right now._ Caroline thought. At least that what she would do if she was Katherine.

"Care!" Bonnie shook her interrupting her deep thoughts.

"Huh?"

Bonnie gave her a question look and Caroline sighed. Now she has to tell Bonnie everything. Not that she didn't want to but she didn't feel like it. Every time she remembered what happen earlier, she would remember the kiss. That incredible kiss she had with Stefan. The one that never leave her thoughts. _Damn you Salvatore! _Caroline cursed in her mind.

"Spill the beans Care. What happen?" Bonnie knew something must be up. Caroline was out of it tonight so something must have happened.

"And don't even think about lying!" The witch warned.

"Stefan and I had a one-on-one combat in the woods earlier today. We were fighting and he won most of the fight. It was unfair really. I mean he's stronger, older and he's a guy! Of course he could beat me right?" Bonnie just nodded at Caroline.

"Well when he was pinning down the ground, I whined at him about how unfair it is. I don't know how but in the end, he ended up laying his lips on mine."

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Oh my God!"

"I know right! And you know what, the kiss was _the_ most incredible kiss I had ever experience. I think it was like a fairytale kiss. You know the _'true love kiss'_ thingy. It felt great! I could literally felt the universe stop moving when his lips touched mine", Caroline felt happy by just imagining it.

"It must be awesome!" Bonnie squeaked and Caroline laughed at her.

"Yeah. It was but it could never be true. Stefan loves Elena. Not me", Bonnie's face softened as she heard pain in Caroline's voice. _If only you knew Care,_ Bonnie thought as she stroke Caroline's back.

"But that wasn't the only thing that happen", Caroline said and Bonnie was more than excited to know what happen next.

"Did you guys went home and did something naughty?" The witch grinned.

"Of course not! How could you even think that Bonnie?" Caroline yelled.

"Well that's what I would do", Caroline's jaws literally dropped on the floor when she heard Bonnie's confession.

"I thought you _hate _vampires especially the Salvatore's brothers", the vampire pointed out.

"Doesn't mean I won't go to bed with them. I mean look at them. They are like drop dead gorgeous. No one could ever turn them down. Plus, I don't hate _all_ vampires. I just hate the bad ones and _Damon_", Caroline laughed hearing Bonnie's words.

"So you would sleep with Damon?"

"Won't even think twice."

"Bonnie! That is so disgusting!" Caroline tossed a pillow at Bonnie. Bonnie caught it and laughed.

"So what really happen afterwards?" Bonnie asked as she and Caroline stopped laughing.

"Katherine happens", Caroline informed.

Bonnie eyes widened. "Katherine!"

"Yeah. She saw our little make out scene. Stefan threatened her not to come closer to me but she just laughed it all since she was much, much stronger than us. Then Damon came into the picture. He chats for a while then decided to end Katherine as things were going boring for him. Both Stefan and Damon moved forward to attack Katherine at once leaving me there unprotected. Katherine saw it and in just a blink of an eye, she already wrapped on arm on my neck."

"What a bitch!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Bonnie let me finish it first."

"Oh! Okay."

"Good. Where was I? Ah! Katherine threatened to kill me if they take another step closer to her. Stefan pleaded to her asking her not to hurt me. That ticks her up and she was about to ripped my head off when Stefan cried out a no. She stopped and let me go."

"Why?" It didn't make sense to Bonnie at all.

"I don't know at first but when I turned to look at her, everything makes sense again", Caroline stopped for a while to breath and continue. "She was heartbroken."

As expected, Bonnie's eyes almost popped out of its socket and her jaws were touching the ground when she heard what Caroline said.

"How could that be possible? Katherine doesn't _have_ a heart."

"That's what we thought but guess we were wrong. She did truly love Stefan. It was a pure love. Not fake like how we thought it was. Even Katherine didn't know that she loves him. When Stefan cried for me, Katherine's heart broke apart. She knew that Stefan never loved her."

"Is it bad if I tell you that I feel sympathy towards her?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline shook her head. "No. Not at all. I feel that way too."

"All this while we all thought Katherine was a heartless beast but guess there's a girl there inside of that cold features."

"Yeah. The only reason why she put up that cold heartless feature up was because she was afraid and lonely. Afraid that someone would hurt her and lonely because there's nobody around that cares about her. I know it because I was once afraid and lonely too", Caroline said and Bonnie nodded. Caroline _was_ once afraid and lonely too. She put up her bitchy attitude to cover up the scared little girl inside of her. Bonnie would know because she was the one who stood by Caroline all those time. She knew what the blond vampire used to feel.

"And she even said sorry before she go", Caroline added.

"She did?"

"Mmhmm! I think Damon and Stefan almost got a heart attack, if they had a heart when they heard that from Katherine's mouth."

"_I_ would have a heart attack if I ever hear that out of Katherine's mouth", Bonnie pointed out and the two girls laughed.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Bonnie asked as they finished laughing.

"About what?" Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"The kiss and Ms. Heartbroken."

"Oh! I think I'm going to help Katherine if I ever see her again. The kiss? I still haven't figure out that part yet."

"If you ever need help to help Katherine, just call me. I'll help you."

"You would help Katherine?" Caroline was shocked hearing Bonnie said she would help the girl that used to try to destroy their lives.

"You know what they say; we girls have to stick up with each other. That's how we survive the heartbreak."

"Aww! You are the best bon bon!" Caroline squeaked as she hugged Bonnie tightly. She is so proud of her best friend. Bonnie wasn't as bad as Damon said she was. She was strong, maybe judgmental sometimes but she was also kind, caring and thoughtful even with a person as evil as Katherine.

The Salvatore boarding house was quiet. Even when there's Stefan and Damon in it. Both didn't know what to say and just hang out in the living room with alcohol in their hands. Seeing the weak and helpless Katherine really did shook the brothers up. They had hated the girl for more than hundred years but only now they realized that she was just like another girl in this whole world. Breakable, weak and afraid.

Stefan head was literally a mess that moment. There was Klaus's craziness, Elena's safety; Katherine's broken heart and Caroline's kiss in his head. It's mad in there. Like a crazy jungle of madness but at the end of the road, there was Caroline and her soft lips. That magical kiss, that wonderful feeling and most of all, that incredible experience. Everything felt good with her in the picture. How much Stefan wish he could be with her.

"Now this is depressing", Damon finally spoke up after he realized how quiet the whole house was.

Stefan looked up at his brother and couldn't help but to agree. Everything was just way to depressing that moment.

"I never thought I would _ever_ see Katherine like that", the image of Katherine earlier flashed through Stefan's mind and he felt guilty once again.

"_No one_ would ever thought they will see Katherine like _that_", Damon pointed out and Stefan nodded in agreement.

"I feel bad for her", Stefan confessed.

Damon nodded. "Me too", he was a jerk to Katherine especially the past few years. He had hurt her so much. If only Damon knew there was a girl inside of Katherine's evil features.

"What are we going to do about her?" The younger Salvatore raised a question.

Damon shrugged. "How would I know? I mean it'll be a shock if we ever find her again", he was sure that Katherine is going to disappear from their lives for at least a hundred years or so. _He_ would if he was Katherine.

"I wish I could help her", Stefan whispered to himself but was loud enough for Damon to hear.

"We wish for a lot of things Steffie but not every wish will come true", said Damon with his new grown up Damon voice.

"Yeah.." Stefan nodded. He does wish for a lot of things. He wishes for Caroline. He wishes for her love but his wishes just wouldn't come true. He belongs to someone else. Someone she wouldn't take him away from. Stefan Salvatore now wishes things were different. How much Stefan wish he could make that one wish came true.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone! Happy New Year! I hope this year will be a good year for all of you. I am very sorry that I didn't update this story for a few days now. Since I got that job at the pizza restaurant, I have been crazily busy. So here is the new chapter. I hope you will love it. And thanks for the reviews.

XOXO

**Chapter 14**

Weeks had passed after the Katherine incident in the woods and no one ever heard or seen Katherine. It was like she just banished with the thin air. At first Caroline was so worried about her but as soon as she got busy with graduation and the wedding, Caroline had totally forgotten about it. She was too busy to even think at the moment.

Truth to be told, Caroline was purposely making herself busy so that she could forget about the wonderful kiss she shared with Stefan in the woods. The blond did her best to forget about it but the more she tried, the harder it is. She was still able to feel Stefan's lips on her and it was driving her crazy.

Stefan realized that Caroline had been distance with him ever since the incident in the woods. He tried to talk to her but there was just too many things to be handle that he didn't have time for it. Damon had gone back to Elena to make sure she's alright living everything in Mystic Falls in his hands once again. With the wedding and all, Stefan couldn't find any time to talk to Caroline even when they live together now.

The older vampire sighed as he flopped down the couch in the living room. The boarding house felt empty now that Damon is gone and Caroline is busy. Stefan was left all alone again. Feeling rather lonely, he took his phone and dialed Elena's number. It's been a while since the last time he had heard from the girl he called his girlfriend.

"Hello", Elena's voice rang from the other line. Usually Stefan would be excited when he heard Elena's voice but now he felt absolutely nothing.

"Hey. It's me."

"Stefan?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my God! I miss you", the brunette squeaked which made Stefan smiled a little.

"I miss you too. What are you doing?"

"Me? Um…" There was a pause for a while which made Stefan suspicious for a while but shook it as soon as he heard Elena's voice.

"I'm not doing anything. You?"

"Same here" with that, the awkwardness arose and the both of them stay quiet. Neither one did anything to chase the awkwardness away.

Stefan knew that he no longer love Elena. Well at least not how he used to. Yes. He still cares a lot about the girl but that's just it. Nothing more to it. He cares about her like a friend. Not like how it used to be anymore. Now, everything is about Caroline. His heart, his mind, his soul, every part of his body said that it's Caroline. It is her that he wants, he needs and he loves. But yet every part of himself know that it was wrong. She was his girlfriend's best friend and his best friend. They weren't meant to be.

"Um.. Are you okay Stefan?" Elena finally broke the quietness.

Stefan sighed. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Is there anything you want to talk to me about?"

"Nothing. I just… Elena. I'm sorry", he didn't know anything better to say other than apologizing to her. Stefan felt like an ass for doing this to Elena.

"Sorry? For what Stefan? You didn't do anything wrong to me."

"It's nothing Elena. Don't worry about it", Stefan assured Elena.

"Stefan, I don't know what is going on but know that no matter what happen I only want to see you happy. Know that I care about you and I will always be here for you", Stefan felt better hearing Elena's words. She was always sweet, kind, caring and selfless as how Stefan remembered her as.

"I know Elena. I know."

"Well I have to go now. If you ever need me, just call me okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye Stefan. I love you."

"Me too", with that, Stefan hung up the phone.

Now the older vampire felt guiltier than ever. He wasn't able to say I love you anymore to Elena when she deserves the words from him. If only Stefan could control his feelings, he would have. He never wanted for this to happen. Never once did he ever think the certain blond could take over his whole heart like this.

_I need a drink,_ thought Stefan as he stood up and headed straight towards the liquor cabinet where Damon put all his liquor at. He took out Damon's favorite bourbon and poured it on his glass and started drinking away all his problems and sorrow. It's hard for vampires to get drunk so he was determine to drink as much alcohol as he needed to be drunk. The younger Salvatore needs something to clear up his head.

By the time Caroline reached the boarding house, Stefan was completely wasted. The whole house smell like a liquor stall. At first she thought Damon was back but when he saw the younger Salvatore at the living room, she knew it wasn't Damon. It was Stefan. The blond quickly walked towards the guy to see what was going on with him. Something must be wrong. That's the only reason why Stefan would get drunk like this.

"Stefan. What's wrong?" There were worries in Caroline's voice.

Stefan opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of the girl that's been driving him crazy lately. "Hey Care! I miss you", instantly the drunk man wrapped his arms around the confused blond. Caroline didn't fight and hugged him back.

"I miss you too Stefan", only God knows how much the baby vampire miss the guy that will be her husband. A day of not seeing Stefan's face felt like years of being tortured by werewolves.

"If you miss me then why are you avoiding me?" Stefan asked as he pulled away from the hug.

Caroline knew that Stefan was serious when she heard his voice. It wasn't the alcohol talking. It was Stefan himself. He might be drunk but he was still sober enough to have a part of himself doing the talking.

The blondie sighed as she looked at the male vampire in front of her. It's not like she did it on purpose. Okay, fine! Maybe she _did_, did it on purpose but she had a very good reason for it. Caroline Forbes doesn't want to ruin her best friend's relationship. Caroline might be a lot of things but she was never a backstabber. When Elena get Matt, even though Caroline was deeply in love with him, she let Elena have him. Even when she knew Elena didn't love him. When Elena got Stefan, Caroline did the same even though she wished she would have done something.

"Stefan, I-I.." her words were stuck inside of her throat that she didn't know what to do anymore.

The older vampire's face softened as he saw the girl he loves was struggling with her words. "Care", he reached out for her hands and holds it tightly. "I love you Caroline Forbes. Not how you thought I did. I love you truly with my whole heart. I even love you more than I ever love Katherine and Elena. I know this is hard for you to take in but I could no longer keep my feelings to myself. It kills me to not be able to say it out loud to you. So here I need you to understand that I love you. I love you like hell! You don't need to give me any answer. I don't ask for anything. I just want you to know that every part of my body, my mind, my heart and even my soul loves you. These feelings had started even before we agreed with Elena crazy plan. It was way before that but I never realize it until now. I'm sorry if my confession will make things harder for you but know that I will always be here by your side giving my _everything_ just to see you happy."

Tears of happiness started too roamed down Caroline's cheeks as she heard Stefan's confession. She had always thought that she was the only one feeling these feelings but now she knew she was dead wrong. In fact, he loves her more then she could ever imagine. It was definitely the best moment of her life right now. _The_ Stefan Salvatore just admits that he loves her more than Katherine and Elena. Isn't life awesome?

"I love you to Stefan. I love you so much that it hurts not being able to see your face every moment of my life. You are the best thing that ever happens in my life and I never regret meeting you. I love you Stefan!" With that, Stefan planted a kiss on Caroline's cherry blossom lips.

The blond vampire smiled as she felt his lips on hers. Stefan wrapped his hands around Caroline's waist and pulled her closer so that he could deepen the kiss. Her smile got wider and gives her everything to the guy she was madly in love with.

Stefan pulled away from the kiss after a while. Even though Caroline didn't want to, she let him go and looked at him. The girl raised an eyebrow at the guy. He smiled and swopped her up on his strong arms.

"Let's finish this upstairs", Caroline giggled and nodded in agreement with Stefan.

The older vampire brought the girl in his arms upstairs towards his room. He putted her down on the bed and jumped right in next to her. "I love you Stefan Salvatore", the girl chanted happily.

"I love you too Caroline Forbes", replied the guy before he crashed his lips on Caroline's lips.

That night was the best night of Caroline Forbes life. She had never thought there will be a day that Stefan would be on her bed doing all those things she had dreamt in her stupid dreams about him. The world was left unforgotten for a while. All that she knew at the moment was Stefan loves her and that was more than enough to light up her dark world.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone! I'm back! I really want to say how sorry I am for not updating this story for quite some time now. I've been crazily busy with college, work and all. I'm so sorry and I promise you I will try to update this story as soon as I can. This is the chapter. It's a bit short but I'll make sure it will be longer the next time I update it. Well enjoy it and reviews would be lovely

**Chapter 15**

Bonnie was pacing back and forth while looking at her phone. She hesitant about calling for Elena. The witch wanted to talk to Elena and maybe find a way how to help Stefan and Caroline who obviously can't live without each other again. She knew that the blond was avoiding the guy because she felt guilty towards Elena.

Don't get her wrong. Bonnie loves both of her best friend but Bonnie know that Stefan belongs to Caroline. Not Elena. Elena is made for Damon. The dude would do anything for her so obviously Elena suit Damon more. Being a good friend, the witch needed to help her best friends finding their soul mate. It might be rough but she was more than willing to go through it for the sake of her best friend's happiness.

After rethink about it a thousand times, the girl finally picked up her phone and dialed Elena's number. The phone beep a few times and someone finally picked up the phone.

"Damon! Stop it!" Bonnie heard Elena giggled happily from the other line. She couldn't help but to felt curious about it.

"No babe! You have to come here. I want you right here and right now", Damon's voice sounded. Bonnie's eyes almost popped out of its socket when she heard it.

"Let me answer the phone first and we'll go for it okay?"

"Okay", Damon sighed in defeat.

"Hello?" Elena finally said something to the phone.

"Elena", Bonnie heard Elena gasped when she heard the witch said her name. The brunette regret not looking at the caller's ID before picking up the phone. Now she had _a lot_ of explaining to do.

"Bonnie. I can explain everything."

"You better be!" The witch couldn't believe Elena would do this to Stefan.

"Well.." the girl started explaining everything from A to Z and Bonnie couldn't help but to feel shock, mad, upset and tiny bit of glad about it. She was shock that Elena would lie to them, she was mad that Elena used them to cover her guilt, she was upset that Elena didn't even think about their feelings when she decided to do this and she was glad that she doesn't have to figure out how to get Elena with Damon.

"I can't believe you would do this Elena. Have you ever _think_ about Stefan and Caroline when you decided to do this? Do you know that your _stupid_ plans only made things harder for the both of them? Yes they are in love but they are also hurting because they didn't have the heart to hurt _you_ because they love you but _you _did _this_ to them? How could you Elena?"

"Bonnie, I know I'm wrong but I only want to see Stefan and Caroline happy."

"Why don't you come here and see for yourself if your little plan did make them happy? Elena, they are hurting. Caroline is avoiding Stefan because she couldn't stand the feelings she had for him anymore. Stefan is going crazy because he didn't want to hurt you but he needs Caroline. Does that sounded like they are happy?"

Bonnie heard a guilty sighed coming from Elena. She knew that the girl was probably felt as guilty as a child who just got caught stealing candy from a store by her parents. _Well she deserves it, _thought the witch.

"I'm sorry Bonnie. I didn't know that it would only make things worst", exclaimed the brunette.

"Don't say sorry to me. It's Stefan and Caroline who you should apologize to. I don't know what you're going to do but you are going to fix this. Tell them the truth or else I'm going to", with that, Bonnie hung up and shut off her phone. Elena was going way too much this time. He played people's feelings for the sake of her own selfish reason. The witch just couldn't accept that. No matter how much she loves Elena, she will never let the girl did this to Stefan and Caroline or anybody else for the matter.

While Bonnie was getting pretty upset with her brunette best friend, Caroline was having the best moment of her life. She had just woken up inside Stefan's arm. It made her blush madly when the older vampire kept staring at her face with that look full of love.

"Good morning," said Stefan as he carefully brushes her hair away from her face.

"Good morning," Caroline smiled shyly.

Stefan slowly moved closer towards her and planted a loving kiss on her lips. She smiled against his lips and kissed him back softly. "I love you future Mrs. Salvatore." The male vampire murmured after pulling away from the kiss. Caroline just smiles feeling the happiness sleeping in every part of her heart. "I love you too Mr. Salvatore."

The two vampire in love just smile at each other enjoying every part of the happiness they currently have because both of them knew it will not last very long. After all, they still have Elena to be thinking about. And there's still Katherine and Klaus out there. How much they wish things was different.


End file.
